Erase una vez
by staraky
Summary: AU, lo aviso desde el principio. La historia comienza el día en el que una joven policia Kate Beckett conoce a un teniente del cuerpo de bomberos Rick Castle. No se conocieron en el mejor momento. Veremos hacia dónde nos lleva la historia. El resumen es pésimo, yo le daría una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya sabeis que no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin traer una nueva historia. Esta empezó a dibujarse en mi mente hace algunas semanas, y por fin hoy he decidido darle una oportunidad. Actualizaré todas las semnas, pero no creo que pueda actualizar más de una vez a la semana. Espero que os guste. Acepto críticas. Las reviews dan vida a las historias**

* * *

Capitulo 1

Rick terminaba de llegar a casa antes de meterse en la cama decidió prepararse un bocadillo, había sido una noche bastante movida por lo que no había habido tiempo para cenar, sacó una botella de cerveza de la nevera y colocó todo sobre una bandeja llevándolo hasta el salón y dejándolo sobre la mesa auxiliar. Antes de sentarse fue al dormitorio principal para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse un pijama limpio.

Al entrar en el cuarto se quedó parado al lado de la puerta, mirando como su mujer dormía plácidamente, giró sobre sí mismo y abrió la puerta contigua, sonrió al ver cómo su pequeña hija dormía abrazada a su osito preferido. Suspiró, odiaba llegar a esas horas a casa, porque nunca podía estar con sus mujeres, siempre que llegaba a casa ellas estaban dormidas.

Regresó a su dormitorio y cogió el pijama, con él en las manos se dirigió al baño de la entrada y se cambió allí como hacía cada día para no despertar a su esposa, por fin se pudo sentar a cenar y tomarse su cerveza.

Después de comerse el bocadillo y tomarse dos cervezas llegó la hora de irse a dormir, el reloj marcaba las cinco de la mañana, en dos horas su mujer se levantaría, y en dos horas y media ella y su hija saldrían rumbo a la guardería y el trabajo.

-¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó una somnolienta Meredith.

-Duerme cariño, aún es pronto – Contestó Rick abrazando a su mujer, sintiendo casi de inmediato la respiración pesada de ella.

El incesante sonido de su móvil hizo que se despertase comprobó la hora, tan sólo eran las nueve de la mañana, sólo había dormido cuatro horas, nada más contestar al teléfono saltó de la cama, cogió el primer pantalón y camiseta que encontró, se puso unas viejas deportivas y salió corriendo de su casa.

Castle decidió tomar su moto, por las noticias que había recibido sabía que moverse por la ciudad en coche sería imposible, llegó al World Trade Center, pocos minutos después de recibir el aviso.

En el vestíbulo se había creado un centro de mando, según iban llegando tomaban sus equipos y comenzaban a recibir órdenes de sus superiores, las primeras unidades entraron en el edificio y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

Castle había entrado en el cuerpo de bomberos siguiendo los pasos de su padre, su abuelo y su bisabuelo. Alexander Castle falleció en un terrible incendio en los muelles, su hijo tan solo tenía diez años, pero desde ese mismo día el pequeño Rick había decidido que él también sería bombero.

Castle escuchó como su capitán le llamaba tan pronto le vio aparecer, sus órdenes de entrada fueron organizar un mando móvil también fuera, en Vesey Street.

-Jefe, ¿está seguro de que situar ahí el móvil sería acertado? – Rick elevaba su vista hacia las torres.

-No es idea mía, Castle, el jefe lo ha decidido. Cuando lo hayas organizado todo te quiero en la Torre Norte – Castle asintió pese a sus reticencias.

Una vez organizado el mando móvil y antes de ir hacia la Torre, sacó su móvil para llamar a su esposa, esperaba que aquel día la reunión de primera hora que tenía fuese fuera de las oficinas centrales, porque de lo contrario su mujer se encontraba dentro de la Torre Sur. El móvil no daba señal, el no poder hablar con Mer le ponía aún más nervioso, pero de momento debería centrarse en su trabajo y respecto a Mer sólo le quedaba rezar.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la Torre su móvil sonó, pero antes de poder contestar perdió la cobertura.

-Castle, te necesito dentro – Se giró y vio a su capitán llegando a la carrera- Quiero que inspeccionéis las plantas por debajo del impacto y que saquéis a todas las personas que encontréis, pero os quiero fuera en cuanto os lo diga. ¿Está claro? – Castle asintió- Mueve a tus chicos, os quiero de vuelta.

-Cap Beckett, ¿qué frecuencia usaremos? – Castle preguntaba con su radio en la mano.

-La tres – Contestó su capitán, Rick localizó la frecuencia y salió escaleras arriba con sus hombres.

El capitán Jim Beckett, llevaba en el cuerpo de bomberos desde los veintitrés años, pese a los esfuerzos de sus padres por hacerle estudiar una carrera, él siempre lo tuvo claro, quería ser bombero y finalmente logró lo que siempre quiso.

Su móvil en el momento de ir nuevamente hacia el puesto de mando.

-Jim, ¿qué está pasando?

-Tranquila cariño, ha habido un accidente aéreo, pero lo tenemos controlado – Mentía intentando tranquilizar a su esposa.

-Jim, no es un accidente, dos aviones contra las torres y hablan de un tercer avión secuestrado, esto suena más a atentado que accidente.

-Johanna, tengo que volver al trabajo, siento tener que dejarte – Jim sabía que su esposa estaría intranquila hasta que le viese aparecer por casa.

-Te quiero de vuelta, Jim, dime que Katie no está por ahí – Johanna suplicaba porque su hija no estuviese en la zona.

-No lo sé, no la he visto – Fue lo único que Jim pudo contestar.

Johanna Beckett escuchaba todas las noticias que llegaban en la televisión de su despacho en los Juzgados de Queens, proveniente de una familia de policías Johanna se decantó por estudiar derecho y con los años había logrado ser una de las jueces más respetadas de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Faltaba un minuto para las diez de la mañana cuando la Torre Sur colapsaba, llevándose con ella a cintos de bomberos, policías y trabajadores que no tuvieron tiempo de salir.

Castle llegaba al vestíbulo de la Torre Norte al mismo tiempo que la Sur se desplomaba, en ese instante su corazón dejó de latir, suplicó porque Mer estuviese fuera o de estar en su oficina del último piso que hubiese tenido tiendo de salir.

-Castle, te necesito en los escombros –Gritaba el capitán Beckett cuando le vio aparecer.

-Sí señor – Castle y sus hombres corrieron hacia aquel lugar.

En su carrera chocaron con varios agentes de policías.

-Vengan con nosotros – Fue lo único que Castle les dijo.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? – Castle se giró encontrándose con una joven agente.

-Buscar supervivientes – Dijo al tiempo que comenzaba nuevamente a correr- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Ella le miró alzando una ceja- Es para poder gritar tu nombre y no un "Eh tú" en caso de tener que salir a la carrera.

-Kate – Contestó ella.

-Bien, Kate, soy el teniente Richard Castle, pero puedes llamarme Castle, como todos.

Tan solo veintiocho minutos después la Torre Norte se venía abajo.

-¡Mierda! – Gritó Castle- ¡Llamad al resto de los chicos! Quiero saber si están fuera.

-El centro de mando, ha desaparecido – Castle se giraba viendo cómo todo había dejado de estar en pie- ¿buscamos al capitán? – Castle asintió.

-Ve tú Espo, necesitamos toda la información posible, el resto continuad con los escombros.

-Castle, ¿Quién es el capitán que estáis buscando? – Preguntaba Kate mientras sacaban una nueva víctima de los escombros.

-Cap Beckett – Castle vio como la cara de la joven agente palidecía- ¿Estás bien?

-Es mi padre – Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Tú eres la pequeña Katie? Tranquila seguro que tu padre está a salvo. ¿Cuántos años tienes ya? – Decidió darle conversación para evitar que continuase pensando en su padre.

- Veintiuno, ¿crees que soy joven para ser policía?

-Para nada, yo entré en el cuerpo de bomberos a los veinte, ahora tengo treinta y dos, una mujer y una hija pequeña – Kate asintió.

-Por eso me sonaba lo de Castle, mi padre habla a menudo de ti, dice que eres quien le sustituirá.

-¡Katie! – Kate se giró y corrió hacia su padre.

-¡Papá! – Jim miró a Castle que sonreía ante la escena, no estaba mal encontrar algo bueno en un momento tan catastrófico como el que estaban viviendo.

Las horas pasaban, las listas de policías, bomberos, sanitarios desaparecidos crecían, la ciudad de Nueva York estaba cerrada, las noticias sobre un avión chocando contra el pentágono llegaron.

Los hombres estaban exhaustos, pero aún así continuaban luchando por encontrar nuevos supervivientes. A las cinco y veinticinco cae un nuevo edificio, en ese mismo instante Castle se derrumba y comienza a gritar.

Tiene la mirada fija en su móvil, por fin ha recuperado la cobertura y le ha llegado un mensaje de voz. Kate llegó hasta él, intentó que reaccionase pero Castle estaba como ido.

-¡Cap Beckett! – gritó Kate- Algo le pasa a su teniente.

Jim se acercó hasta su hombre, le arrancó el móvil de las manos y una vez escuchó el mensaje de voz no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzasen a escapar de sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Kate al ver la reacción de su padre.

-La esposa de Castle, estaba en la Torre Sur, era una llamada de despedida – Kate se tapó la boca con sus manos y clavó su mirada en aquel hombre que llevaba horas dando órdenes y salvando vidas, tirado sobre la calle, llorando como un bebé- Quiero que lo saques de aquí, llévatelo, id buscar al colegio a la pequeña Alexis, llévales con tu madre, está en casa de la tía Teresa.

-Pero, aquí sigue habiendo mucho que hacer – se quejó Kate.

-Agente Beckett, es una orden, no soy su capitán pero soy el único capitán que ahora mismo hay aquí, ¿piensa desobedecerme? –Kate aceptó a regañadientes las órdenes de su padre.

-¿Y si se niega?

-Le esposas, y te lo llevas a la fuerza, ¿eres o no eres policía?

-Castle debemos ir a por Alexis – Dijo Kate poniéndose en cuclillas junto a Castle, éste al escuchar el nombre de su hija se puso en pie.

Alexis corrió a los brazos de su padre cuando le vio llegar, Castle abrazaba a su hija con fuerza y llenaba su cara de besos.

-¿Ya has terminado de trabajar?

-Sí cariño, ahora vamos a casa de una amiga – Alexis se agarraba con fuerza al cuello de su padre.

-¿Y mami? – Rick cerró los ojos, no podía contestar.

-Hola, soy Kate una amiga de papi, y vamos a ir a jugar a casa con mi madre, ¿quieres? Tiene un columpio super chulo en el jardín y un cachorro – A Alexis se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar eso.

-Ale, tienen un perro – Dijo mirando a su padre.

-Sí cariño, vamos – los tres se montaban en el coche patrulla de Kate.

Cuando los tres llegaron a casa de Teresa, Johanna salió corriendo a recibirlos, abrazó con fuerza a su hija.

-Dios, me alegro tanto de tenerte aquí- Dijo Johanna separándose un poco de su hija.

-Debo regresar – Dijo ella.

-No, de eso nada, las órdenes de tu padre son que no te muevas de aquí – Johanna se acercaba hasta Castle y su hija- Rick, querido – empezó a decir pero se le rompió la voz de inmediato.

-Alexis porque no vas con Teresa a ver al cachorro – Teresa estaba de pie en el porche, la niña asintió y salió corriendo.

-Gracias Johanna, gracias – decía Castle roto por el llanto- Tu hija tiene razón ambos debemos regresar, aún hay muchas cosas por hacer – Kate asintió.

-Rick, te conozco desde hace años, sé lo importante que es para ti tu trabajo, pero ahora mismo tienes que pensar en Alexis, no puede perder a sus dos padres el mismo día – Castle agachó la cabeza- Piensa en tu hija, por favor – le dijo posando su mano sobre el brazo de Castle.

- Mi madre tiene razón, debes quedarte con tu hija – Castle asintió, no le quedaban fuerzas para negarse- Pero yo debo regresar.

Pese a las insistencias de Johanna su hija regresó a la Zona Cero.

Aquel 11 de Septiembre de 2001 quedaría gravado en la mente de millones de personas, entre esas personas se encontraban Richard Castle el cual perdió a su esposa en el derrumbe de la Torre Sur, Alexis Castle que perdió a su madre, la familia Beckett que vio como gran parte de los hombres a las órdenes de Jim morían luchando por salvar a otras personas. Y Kate Beckett que aquel día creció no sólo como policía sino como ser humano.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

El mundo entero había presenciado cómo Estados Unidos sufría el mayor atentado de la historia de la humanidad, millones de personas pegadas a las televisiones lloraban de la misma forma que lo hacía el pueblo americano.

Las semanas habían pasado desde aquel fatídico 11 de Septiembre, semanas en las que los cuerpos de policía y bomberos no habían cesado en su empeño por encontrar nuevos supervivientes y cuando se dieron cuenta o más bien aceptaron que eso sería imposible centraron todos sus esfuerzos en la recuperación de cadáveres.

Los fallecidos, todos esos miles de personas que salieron aquella trágica mañana de sus casas pensando en que sería un día más en sus vidas, un día en el que todas y cada una de las víctimas tenían sus planes para cuando la jornada laboral llegase a su fin. Ir al cine, al teatro, al parque, a pasear, a cenar con amigos, con las parejas, con los hijos. También estaban lo que querían dar grandes noticias, futuras bodas, embarazos, exámenes aprobados, préstamos concedidos, casa nuevas que comprar o alquilar. Pero todos y cada uno de esos planes saltaron por los aires, se hundieron al mismo tiempo que las torres que tenían en su interior a los propietarios de esos sueños. Sueños rotos en el mismo instante en el que dos aviones impactaron contra las llamadas Torres Gemelas.

Las listas de fallecidos y desaparecidos aumentaban cada hora que pasaba desde el colapso de ambas torres. Desaparecidos, vaya metáfora, un avión se estrella contra el edificio en el que estás trabajando, el piso en el que lo hace desaparece al instante, los superiores quedan aislados del resto y de los equipos de rescate por el fuego que aparece en el mismo instante que los depósitos de queroseno del avión explotan, la gente de los pisos inferiores, si tienen suerte, podrá llegar hasta la salida antes de que el edificio colapse por que las altas temperaturas derriten los materiales de construcción, pero tú estás en los pisos superiores, tu posibilidad de sobrevivir es nula, y tu nombre aparece tiempo después en una lista como desaparecido, ¿por qué no llamarlo por su nombre? Has muerto, tu cadáver nunca se recuperará debido al calor que se alcanzó en el piso en el que estabas, pero has muerto.

Castle se revolvía en la cama, miraba el reloj, chasqueaba la lengua al descubrir la hora, otro día más que había pasado la noche en vela, en poco más de una hora su hija se despertaría y reclamaría su desayuno para ir al colegio.

Se tapó la cara con la almohada, el dolor de cabeza que tenía era de los grandes, se levantó y nada más poner los pies en el suelo corrió hacia el baño, dejando en el interior del inodoro todo el contenido de su estómago. Se miró en el espejo del baño, pasó su mano por aquella barba de varias semanas, bajo sus ojos tenía unas marcadas ojeras negras, signo de los días y noches que llevaba sin dormir. Se enjuagó la boca, lavó su cara, mojó su pelo y salió del baño.

Cuando la pequeña Alexis apareció tenía ya preparado el desayuno, fruta, cereales y leche, él sólo tomaría un café bien cargado, el estómago no aceptaba a esas horas otro alimento.

-Hola papi – Lex se abrazó a la pierna de su padre, Castle la tomó en brazos.

-Buenos días mi pequeña calabaza – contestó él abrazando con fuerza a la única persona que podía mantenerle con algo de cordura- ¿Has dormido bien? – Alexis asintió.

-¿Tú? – Castle decidió mentir y contestó que sí, haciendo que la niña sonriese- Tengo hambre – Castle la bajó y ella se sentó en su silla para desayunar- ¿Crees que mami volverá hoy?

-Ya sabes que el trabajo la tiene muy ocupada – contestó él dándole la espalda a su hija. Hasta la fecha no había tenido valor de decirle que su madre no volvería, que había fallecido.

-La echo de menos – dijo entre pucheros la pequeña- además se fue sin despedirse.

-Ya sabes que se tuvo que ir sin tiempo para nada, su jefe la obligó a marcharse rápido – Se excusó Castle.

-Pero no me llama – dijo Alexis rompiendo a llorar.

-Cariño, llama cuando puede pero son a horas que tú ya estás en la camita – Le decía mientras le iba haciendo una coleta- Y ahora, limpiemos esas lágrimas y hagamos una foto con una gran sonrisa y se la mandamos a mami, seguro que se pone muy contenta cuando la reciba y vea lo guapa y grande que estás.

La pequeña Lex, sonrió a la cámara, pensando que su mami vería en pocos minutos aquella foto, y pensando que la echaría de menos tanto cómo lo hacía ella.

Una media hora después, Castle salía del colegio de su hija cuando fue interceptado por el director.

-Señor Castle, me alegro de verlo - Rick se tensó al tener frente a él al director Gates- Tenemos que hablar.

-Lo siento, pero ahora mismo me es imposible, llego tarde al trabajo - Intentó excusarse.

-Tenemos que hablar - repitió el director- No podemos dejar pasar más tiempo, el psicólogo ya le advirtió que cuanto más tiempo tarde en darle la noticia a Alexis será peor para ella.

-No puedo hacerlo, lo intento cada día pero soy incapaz de decirle que su madre ha muerto y no va a regresar - Decía Castle con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Entonces será mejor que se lo transmita el psicólogo del colegio. Sé lo duro que debe estar siendo para usted, pero para mi lo primero son mis alumnos.

-Por favor deme una semana, quiero ser yo, debo ser yo quien se lo diga a mi hija - El director lo pensó algunos segundos y finalmente aceptó.

-Sólo le doy esta semana, si al final de la misma no ha sido capaz de decírselo me veré en la obligación de avisar a nuestro psicólogo- Castle asintió.

Una vez logró librase del director, se montó en su coche y se perdió por la ciudad, aquel día tampoco iría al parque de bomberos, no tenía fuerzas apra enfrentarse a sus compañeros, no quería ver la lastima que les daba dibujada en los rostros de sus amigos. Detuvo el coche frente al bar que había descubierto tres días atrás, Old Haunt, una cerveza o dos no le vendrían mal.

Su teléfono no dejaba de sonar, tambaleándose subió las escaleras saliendo del local, una vez fuera contestó a la llamada.

-¿Dónde diablos estás? - La voz de Johanna Beckett sonó al otro lado del aparato.

-¿Johanna? - Dijo con dificultad.

-Perfecto estás borracho. Han llamado del colegio de tu hija al parque de bomberos, no has ido a por ella a la hora de recogerla, Jim salía para un aviso así que me ha llamado y he ido yo a por la niña - Castle intentaba seguir la conversación pero le resultaba difícil en el estado en el que estaba- ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Sí - contestó alargando la ese del principio.

-¡Dios! - Bufó Johanna al otro lado de la línea- Alexis se quedará a dormir hoy en mi casa, mañana si estás sobrio puedes venir a buscarla - Cortó la comunicación antes de que Castle pudiera contestar.

Richard regresó al interior del local, su intención era pagar las consumiciones y marcharse a casa, pero al entrar se tropezó con otra persona tirando la copa que éste tenía en las manos, el resultado fue que ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea.

Brian, el encargado del bar, viendo que los hombres no dejaban la pelea terminó avisando a la policía.

-Policía de Nueva York, ¿qué sucede? - Dos policías llegaron al local, la pelea ya había finalizado, el bar tenía bastantes destrozos, Castle sangraba por la nariz, y tenía la cara con marcas de los puñetazos recibidos, mientras que a su lado se encontraba inconsciente su oponente.

-¿Castle? - Este levantó la cabeza al escuchar su apellido.

-Katieeeeeee - Se intentó poner en pie pero lo que logró fue caerse al suelo.

-Beckett, será mejor que avisemos a los paramédicos, este está inconsciente - Dijo su compañero señalando al oponente del bombero- ¿Conoces a ese?

-Sí, es uno de los hombres de mi padre. Perdió a su esposa en las Torres - le dijo a su compañero intentando dar sentido al estado en el que Castle se encontraba.

-Será mejor que lo lleves al coche y dejaremos que duerma la mona en el calabozo - Kate asintió- ¿Quiere presentar denuncia por los daños ocasionados? - Preguntó dirigiéndose a Brian.

-No, me ha dado un cheque para pagar los daños - Contestó señalando a Castle.

Una vez en la comisaria, Kate metió a Castle en una de las celadas, le tumbó en el catre y le quitó las zapatillas.

-Será mejor que duermas la mona - Dijo antes de salir de la celda.

-Katie - Kate le miró- No se lo digas a tus padres, sobre todo no a tu madre.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso, mi padre debe saber en que estado están sus hombres - Le contestó con seriedad.

-Vamos, sólo han sido un par de cervezas - Se defendió él.

-Claro, por eso tu hija duerme hoy en mi casa, porque sólo han sido un par de cervezas - Cerró la celda tras salir- Castle, sólo por esta vez guardaré tu secreto, a la próxima nada impedirá que lo cuente.

-No habrá próxima vez - Contestó él girándose hacia la pared para dormir.

-Eso espero - Dijo ella mientras salía de la zona de calabozos.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate llevaba de la mano a la pequeña Alexis, había decidido que sería ella la que llevase al colegio a la pequeña ese día y la niña estaba radiante. A Lex le encantaba pasar tiempo con la policía, parecía seria pero era muy divertida, no le importaba tirarse al suelo para jugar con ella.

-Kate, ¿mi papi también se ha ido de viaje? – La policía se paró y miró a la pequeña- Mami se fue de viaje y aún no ha vuelto.

-Cariño, papi estará en la puerta del cole cuando salgas – Alexis le miró sin creerla del todo- Te lo prometo – le dijo Kate poniéndose en cuclillas delante de Lex- Te lo prometo – le repitió al tiempo que acariciaba la cara de la pequeña.

-Vale – contestó dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y ahora tenemos que acelerar un poco y llegarás tarde. Te propongo una carrera, a la de tres – Lex asintió- Uno, dos…

-Tres – dijo Alexis empezando a correr.

-Pequeña tramposa – Dijo Kate empezando a perseguir a la niña. La alcanzó justo cuando llegaban a las escaleras de la entrada del colegio- ¡Te atrapé! – Dijo cogiendo a Lex y alzándola hasta los escalones- Pórtate bien – Alexis se abrazó con fuerza a Kate.

-Gracias, te quiero – Kate la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

-Gracias a ti pequeñaja – le dio un beso y Alexis corrió entrando en el edificio.

Una vez dejó a la pequeña en el colegio Kate montó en su coche poniendo rumbo a la comisaría, aparcó en uno de los sitios reservados al cuerpo de policía, entró saludando al policía de puerta. En lugar de subir a su planta se encaminó hasta la zona de los calabozos, en la última celada continuaba durmiendo el bombero, abrió la celda y se acercó al catre de Castle.

-¡Levanta! – Dijo golpeando con su porra las patas del catre- ¡Levanta! – repitió cuando él protesto- Hace horas que amaneció, te quiero fuera de esta celada en cinco minutos – Castle abrió los ojos con dificultad.

-¿Dónde narices estoy? – Fue lo que dijo cuando por fin tuvo los ojos abiertos.

-Ponte en pie y sal de la celda, ve a tu casa, date una ducha, cámbiate de ropa y ve a ver a mi padre – Kate le iba diciendo eso mientras salía de la celda.

-¿Estoy detenido? – preguntó siguiéndola, estaba confuso.

-No tienes ni idea de qué ha pasado, ¿cierto? – Castle entrecerró los ojos- Te haré un resumen, te emborrachaste, tuviste una pelea, mi madre tuvo que ir a recoger a tu hija, Alexis ha dormido conmigo, y te metí en la celda para que durmieras la mona – Mientras le contaba lo sucedido el rostro de la policía se iba poniendo más y más serio.

-¡Dios Alexis! – Dijo él sujetándose la cabeza.

-La he dejado en el colegio, me ha preguntado si tú también te habías ido de viaje, va siendo hora de que le cuentes a tu hija que Mer ha muerto.

-No es tan fácil – se defendió él.

-Ya, lo supongo, pero cuanto más tardes más duro será para Lex, ella cree que su mami va a volver. Se merece saber la verdad y no vivir haciéndose ilusiones falsas – Llegaron al ascensor Kate pulsó el piso de salida.

-Gracias por todo – Le dijo Castle saliendo del ascensor.

-Espero no tener que volver a hacerlo, la próxima vez te detendré – Le dijo con seriedad.

-No habrá próxima vez.

-Eso mismo dijiste anoche, espero que sea cierto. Por cierto – Castle se giró hacia ella- le he dicho a Lex que estarías en la puerta del colegio cuando saliese, no llegues tarde – Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Castle llegó a su casa, hizo todo lo que Kate le había dicho pero primero se preparó un café bien cargado y con él se tomó una aspirina, la cabeza le estaba matando. Después se metió en la ducha, dejó que el agua helada cayese sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que se despertase totalmente. Una vez salió de la ducha, decidió afeitarse, a Lex no le gustaba verle con barba, decía que pinchaba.

Se puso un vaquero limpio, una camisa, una chaqueta, zapatillas de deporte y salió de casa, decidió ir en su coche, su próxima parada sería el parque de bomberos. Todos sus compañeros se fueron girando a su paso, sentía sobre él las miradas de todos, algunos intentaron acercarse hasta él pero Castle aceleró el paso evitando de esa forma tener que pararse con ellos.

Llegó hasta la puerta del capitán, golpeó la puerta y cuando escuchó "adelante" abrió y entró. Jim se quitó las gafas dejándolas sobre la mesa y miró con seriedad a su hombre.

-Espero que estés sobrio – Le dijo cuando Rick se quitó las gafas de sol y se sentó.

-Lo estoy, quería agradeceros lo que hicisteis por Alexis – Jim negó con la mano.

-No pensarías que la íbamos a dejar en la calle, tu hija y la mía se llevan de maravilla, así que ha sido fácil cuidar de ella.

-Gracias – repitió Castle.

-Bueno, y ahora seré tu capitán – Rick se tensó- Nunca pensé que tendría que ejercer como tal ante ti – Rick agachó la cabeza- Esto que ves aquí – le mostró un expediente- es mi último informe sobre ti, no hay nada bueno desde el 11S. Sé por lo que estás pasando, puedo imaginarlo, pero lo que pasó no te da derecho a destrozar tu vida y mucho menos la de tu hija. Peleas en bares, siempre borracho, olvidas recoger a tu hija del colegio. Tengo dos opciones, lo presento cómo está y estarás fuera del cuerpo en 48 horas – Rick abrió la boca pero Jim le ordenó mantener silencio- Y la otra opción es ingresarás en un centro de desintoxicación el lunes, y cuando te den el alta estarás no menos de tres meses bajo mi supervisión directa, vamos estarás a prueba. Tú decides qué hacer.

-No soy un alcohólico – Se defendió Castle.

-Lo sé, pero no queremos que termines siéndolo.

-Tres meses a prueba son demasiados, he demostrado con creces mi capacidad.

-No es negociable, tres meses.

-¿Dónde se quedará mi hija?

-En mi casa – Rick suspiró - ¿Aceptas? – Rick asintió – Bien, esta noche vendréis a casa y entre todos le explicaremos a Lex que estás enfermo y debes ir a que te curen.

-¿Me ayudareis a explicarle lo de Mer? – Preguntó casi en un susurro Castle.

-Si quieres sí.

-Gracias, por todo Jim. No sé qué haría sin tu familia.

-Rick no tienes nada que agradecer, hace mucho que te consideramos uno más de nuestra familia.

Antes de abandonar el parque todos y cada uno de sus compañeros se acercaron hasta él, estaba vez iba con Jim así que no pudo salir corriendo. Con cada abrazo sentía como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, lágrimas que retenía.

-No hace falta que las guardes – Le dijo Jim- Deja que salgan. Y Rick se derrumbó, comenzó a llorar como un niño.

Alexis comenzaba a bajar las escaleras de salida de su colegio cuando vio a su padre, comenzó a correr y saltó a los brazos de Rick.

-¡Has venido! – dijo la pequeña abrazando con fuerza a su padre.

-Sí preciosa, he venido.

-Kate dijo que vendrías – se abrazaba con fuerza a su padre.

-Te quiero calabaza, te quiero mucho – dijo Rick comenzando a caminar hacia el coche con su hija en brazos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas noches, siento mucho el retraso pero ando muy liada con un proyecto. No puedo decir que vuelva pronto a actulizar pero hoy que he tenido un rato me he puesto con esta historia. Espero que os guste. Y ya sabeis se aceptan criticas sean buenas, malas o regulares.**

* * *

Castle colocaba a su pequeña en la sillita después se montaba en su asiento y arrancaba el coche, miraba por el retrovisor interior a Alexis, la pequeña sonreía, el ver a su padre era suficiente para ella para dibujar en su rostro la mayor de las sonrisas. Castle apretó las manos alrededor del volante, en aquel instante odió en lo que se estaba convirtiendo su vida, sobre todo por el daño que le podía causar a aquella pequeña.

Alexis dejó de sonreír – Papi, ¿dónde vamos? – Preguntó mirando por la ventana. Las casas que pasaban por el lado del coche no las conocía. Era pequeña pero no tonta y sabía que aquel no era el camino de vuelta a casa – Papi, ¿no vamos a casa? – Insistió la pequeña.

Castle miró a Lex a través del retrovisor – No cariño no vamos a casa, los Beckett nos han invitado a la suya- Alexis comenzó a lloriquear- Cariño creía que te gustaba estar en casa de los Beckett- Castle señalizó con el intermitente y paró a la derecha, se giró hacia su hija- Cariño ¿no te gusta estar con ellos?

Lex asintió, claro que a la pequeña le gustaba estar con los Beckett sobre todo con Kate, pero tenía miedo a que su padre desapareciera – Sí, me gusta pero no quiero ir – Castle la miraba sin entender- Cuando voy tú no estás, no quiero ir , no quiero que vuelvas a dejarme sola – Decía Alexis llorando. Castle alargó su brazo y posó su mano sobre la mejilla de su hija.

Cariño, sólo será una cena – No era el momento de explicarle que estarían separados una temporada, tal vez podría convencer a Jim para no acudir al centro de desintoxicación.

¿Lo prometes? – Alexis clavó sus inmensos ojos azules en los de su padre- ¿Me prometes que no te irás? – Repitió sorbiendo los mocos. Castle asintió, después se recolocó en su asiento y señalizando la maniobra volvió a la carretera.

La conversación de aquel día iba a ser dura, no sólo tenía que explicarle a su hija que su madre había fallecido sino que además terminaba de hacer una promesa que no sabía si podría cumplir.

Johanna abrió la puerta y abrazó a Rick dejando un beso en la mejilla de Alexis, se hizo a un lado invitando a los Castle a que entrasen, Lex se soltó de la mano de su padre y corrió hacia el cuarto de Kate. Rick acompañó a Johanna hasta su despacho, Jim estaba a punto de llegar y la cena tardaría pocos minutos en estar lista.

Alexis regresó un poco triste – Kate no está – Johanna se acercó a la pequeña y le acarició la cara – Cariño me ha llamado hace unos minutos, llegará un poco tarde, pero me ha dicho que antes de que tomes el postre estará aquí – Le explicó Johanna a la pequeña.

Los tres fueron hasta la cocina, Lex ayudó a su padre a colocar la mesa para la cena mientras Johanna daba los últimos retoques a la cena, justo cuando la pequeña colocaba la última servilleta Jim llegaba a la casa.

Alexis salió corriendo lanzándose a los brazos de Jim que la recibió con un sonoro beso – Me encanta este recibimiento – Tomó en brazos a la pequeña y se acercó hasta la cocina dejó un dulce beso en los labios de su esposa y saludo con un movimiento de cabeza a Castle.

La cena ya está, todos a lavarse las manos – Dijo Johanna dejando la última fuente sobre la mesa- Katie llegará un poco tarde – Dijo mirando a Jim.

La agente Beckett salía del hospital tras interrogar a un herido en un robo, justo en la puerta escuchaba como alguien la llamaba haciendo que se parase y se girase.

Pensaba que no la alcanzaba, me preguntaba si querría tomar un café – Kate miraba a aquella persona intentado saber quién era- Me llamo Josh Davidson, soy el médico del señor Wilson – Kate asentía.

Lo siento doctor, pero tengo una cena familiar y ya llego muy tarde – Sonrió un poco al ver la cara de decepción del médico.

Bueno si no le importa nos podíamos dar los números de teléfono y así podríamos quedar algún día – Kate le miró sonriendo, realmente aquel doctor estaba realmente bien. Josh le tendió un papel con su número apuntado.

Te llamaré – Dijo Kate guardándose el papel en el bolsillo de la cazadora- Hasta otro día – Se marchó sin darle al doctor su número.

Tu número – Escuchó Kate a su espalda.

Te llamaré, así estarás esperando la llamada y será más interesante – contestó riendo y sin volverse.

Quería llegar pronto a casa, no sabía lo que se encontraría cuando llegase, estaba intranquila por cómo podría estar la pequeña Castle.

Abrió la puerta de la vivienda y se escuchó el silencio, aquello le pareció una mala señal, dejó la cazadora en el perchero de la entrada, las llaves en la mesa de la entrada y caminó hacia el salón.

Cariño, mamá nunca se habría ido por voluntad propia, ella nunca te hubiera dejado, era su vida – Kate veía como Castle tenía a su hija sentada sobre sus rodillas.

Pero se ha ido – Dijo llorando la pequeña- No va a volver – Castle abrazaba con fuerza a su hija.

Alexis, ella no quiso, pero unas personas malas – La voz de Castle se quebraba en aquel momento.

Lex, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te conté que pasó con las Torres? – Intervino Kate haciendo que todos la mirasen y que Lex asintiese – Pues mami estaba en una de ellas y los malos le hicieron mucho daño y eso hizo que tu mami no pudiera volver a tu lado – Kate se puso en cuclillas al lado de la pequeña acariciándole la espalda.

Nunca va a volver – Dijo entre hipos la pequeña.

No cariño, mami no va a volver. Pero ella va a cuidarte desde el cielo siempre. Siempre estará a tu lado – Continuó diciéndole Kate.

Pero no la voy a ver más – Alexis se abrazaba con fuerza a su padre.

Si cierras los ojos y piensas en ella sí la verás, la verás junto a ti en el parque jugando, la verás cuando ibais a patinar o cuando pintabais las paredes de tu habitación – Lex miraba a Kate con seriedad- Cariño, sólo tienes que cerrar los ojos y ella estará ahí.

Jim, Johanna y Castle se miraban, ellos habían sido incapaces de calmar a Alexis pero Kate con sus palabras lo estaba logrando, Johanna apoyó su mano sobre la de Castle aprontándosela intentando de esa forma darle ánimos.

Papá me mintió – Dijo con seriedad Alexis- Me dijo que mami volvería y no es verdad – Castle lloraba era incapaz de hablar.

Tu padre no sabía cómo decírtelo, sólo estaba buscando la mejor forma para contarte lo que había sucedido – Kate tomaba entre sus brazos a la pequeña- Los padres nos quieren mucho y siempre quieren lo mejor para sus hijos, pero a veces son tontos y no saben cómo hacer las cosas. Y toman decisiones que no son las mejores, pero aunque se equivoquen lo hacen creyendo que es lo mejor para nosotros – Lex miraba a Kate muy fijamente, escuchando todo lo que la policía le decía- Rick sólo quiso evitarte dolor, pero eso es imposible.

Está malito – Dijo Alexis de repente mirando a su padre, haciendo que todos la mirasen sorprendidos- Le oigo vomitar por las noches y llora, no come casi. Está malito – Dijo nuevamente – No quiero que esté malito, no quiero que él también se vaya al cielo.

Me voy a poner bien. Cariño sí estoy malito, pero me voy a curar y volveremos a reír y a jugar, porque mami quería ver siempre – En ese momento Alexis interrumpió a su padre.

Mami quería ver siempre la sonrisa Castle dibujada en nuestros rostros – Terminó Alexis la frase que empezó su padre- Y la tendrá, ella desde el cielo verá nuestra sonrisa – Se bajó de los brazos de Kate y se agarró del cuello de su padre- Sonrisa Castle para mamá – Dijo mirando a su padre mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que Castle también dibujase otra en el suyo.

Pero para ponerme bien tengo que ir a un hospital especial – Dijo Castle tras unos minutos de silencio – Está en otra ciudad y al principio no puedes ir a verme, pero cuando esté mejor me podrás visitar todos los fines de semana.

Estarás en casa mientras papi se pone bien – Dijo Kate.

¿Pero si te vas te pondrás bueno? – Preguntó Alexis a su padre acariciándole la cara.

Sí mi amor, si me voy me pondré bueno para siempre – Alexis suspiró y asintió.

Pues entonces, debes ir pronto y así vuelves antes – Alexis se abrazó a su padre- Yo me quedo con Kate y sus padres y cuando estés bien nos vamos a casa.

Castle agradeció la hija que tenía, ella sólo quería que su padre se pusiese bien y si para ello debía estar lejos de ella un tiempo pues por mucho que le doliese lo aceptaba.


	5. Chapter 5

Diciembre, las navidades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Desde que Alexis llegó a su vida esas fechas empezaron a tener un sentido nuevo, comenzó a ver todo con los ojos de su hija, las luces, los adornos, los regalos, la cabalgata, los nervios por la llegada de Papá Noel. La primera navidad en la que Alexis estuvo a su lado fue también la primera en la que cambió la visión que siempre había tenido de aquellas fiestas. Y ahora por primera vez ellos estarían separados, durante la última visita se lo había intentado explicar a su pequeña calabaza, pero la separación se le estaba empezando a hacer larga a la niña y descubrir que su padre no estaría a su lado hizo que saliera de aquel encuentro llorando.

Castle se acercó hasta el despacho de su terapeuta, llamó a la puerta y esperó que le permitieran el paso, el doctor Archer se sorprendió al ver allí al bombero – Estoy sí que es una sorpresa, no tenemos sesión hasta dentro de dos días – Rick se sentó en la silla frente a la ventana - ¿Cuál es el problema? – Rick miró al doctor – Vamos Rick, si no pasase algo no habrías venido en un día en el que no hay terapia.

- Alexis no entiende que no vaya a estar con ella estas navidades, me preguntaba si habría alguna posibilidad de salir esos días y luego regresar aquí – Archer le miró con seriedad- Es importante, nunca hemos estado separados, además soy la única familia que le queda a esa niña. Ella es lo más importante que hay en mi vida, por mi hija haría todo – Archer continuaba mirándole con seriedad- Vamos Randy – El doctor alzó la ceja, Rick jamás le había llamado por su nombre de pila- sólo serían dos días al tercero regresaría. Quiero estar al lado de mi hija cuando vea los regalos, quiero ser yo quien le cuente su cuento la noche que llega Papá Noel.

Randy miraba con fijeza a aquel hombre, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del terapeuta haciendo que Rick se pusiese aún más nervioso- Sabes, es la primera vez en estos dos meses que me llamas por mi nombre, no has usado el doc o mi apellido, has usado mi nombre – Rick le miraba sin entender a dónde quería llegar- Al fin tengo tu aprobación, confías en mi, te sientes seguro. Verás, no te dejaré ir a casa para que regreses en tres días – Rick se puso en pie apretando sus puños – Tranquilo, deja que termine. Irás a casa pero no regresarás, a partir de ahora las sesiones serán en la ciudad, en mi consulta y no deberás estar internado – Rick sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas- Has avanzado mucho, te lo has ganado, pero no sólo deberás asistir a mis sesiones cada semana, también deberás asistir a reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos.

-Y pasaré análisis de drogas y lo que sea – Dijo interrumpiendo a su terapeuta- Me da igual lo que quieras que haga, sólo quiero regresar junto a mi hija.

Rady rió, se puso en pie y se acercó hasta el bombero- Análisis también, y quiero que continúes con tu terapia de escritura. No queremos que vuelvas a caer en picado – Rick asintió y abrazó al doctor- Deberías empezar a recoger tus cosas y avisar a la personas que venga a recogerte.

-¿Puedo ir en taxi? Me gustaría que fuese una sorpresa – Dijo Rick con la alegría de un niño – Puedes hacer lo que quieras Rick – contestó el doctor.

A través de la ventana se podía cómo Alexis era alzada por Kate y de aquella manera colocaba la estrella en la parte más alta del árbol, Jim y Johanna se abrazaban por la cintura y sonreían viendo aquella imagen. Alexis fue deposita en el suelo por la agente y corrió hacia la pared, cuando la niña desapareció de su visión las luces navideñas se encendieron, la puerta se abrió y la familia Beckett junto a una alegre Alexis salieron a la calle.

-Katie, mira – La niña señalaba las luces del tejado – son preciosas, mira el reno tiene la nariz roja – Dijo con entusiasmo – Nos ha quedado super chulo – Fue la contestación de Kate cogiendo en brazos a la pequeña- Y ahora vamos a preparar un chocolate caliente – Alexis asintió feliz escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Kate.

Castle sonreía al ver toda la escena, cómo él quería el centro no notificó su salida, les daría una gran sorpresa a todos, caminó los pocos pasos que le separaban de la entrada de la vivienda y cuando todos regresaron al interior de la misma subió los escalones, dejó su equipaje en el porche y llamó al timbre de la puerta.

-Voy yo será Josh – se escuchó la voz alegre de Kate mientras abría la puerta.

-No soy Josh – Dijo un sonriente Rick- Por cierto ¿quién es Josh? – Le preguntó a Kate alzando una ceja.

Kate miraba con sorpresa a Castle, según lo que ella sabía faltaban varias semanas para que él saliera del centro de desintoxicación – No te habrás escapado ¿verdad? – Castle negó con una gran sonrisa y tendiéndole sus papeles del alta - ¡Genial! Bienvenido a casa Castle – Kate se abrazó a él.

-Katie, ¿Quién es? – Johanna llegaba hasta la entrada y se quedaba sorprendida de ver a Rick ahí.

-Me han dado el alta – Kate se separaba de él y le hacía entrar cerrando la puerta tras él – Me han dado el alta – Repitió con alegría Rick.

-¡Jim! Mira quién está aquí – Jim llegó y sonrió.

-¿Alexis? – Preguntó Rick mirando a Kate.

-Está en la cocina, íbamos a decorar galletas - Contestó Johanna tomando de la mano a Castle- Se va a poner muy contenta de verte.

-Muchacho, ¿no te habrás escapado? – Castle sonrió mirando a su jefe -¿Qué? – Preguntó Jim sin entender nada.

-Eso mismo me preguntó tu hija, la confianza en mi deja mucho que desear – Contestó riendo Rick haciendo que padre e hija se miraran encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro que confiamos – Se defendieron ambos a la vez.

-Era broma – dijo Rick volviendo a reír.

-Lex cariño, mira quién ha venido – Alexis dejó sobre la encimera el pequeño pincel con el que estaba pintando las galletas cuando Johanna le dijo aquella frase levantando sus ojos.

-¡Papi! – gritó saltando del taburete y corriendo hacia Castle saltando a sus brazos - ¡Estás aquí!

Castle abrazaba con infinita ternura a su hija, se puso en pie con ellas entre sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sus pies – Te quiero calabaza, te quiero tanto – Alexis se agarraba al cuello de su padre con fuerza.

-Ya no te vas a ir, ¿verdad? – Preguntó la pequeña con cierto temor.

-No cariño, ya no me voy a ir nunca más – contestó Castle besando a su hija.

El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar, Kate se acercó a abrir y se encontró a Josh con una pequeña maleta en las manos.

-Esto estaba en vuestra puerta – Kate cogió la maleta de las manos del doctor.

-Gracias, se nos había olvidado – Josh hizo el amago de besar a Kate – Lo siento Josh, pero no llegas en un buen momento, tenemos una reunión familiar sorpresa – Josh la miró sorprendido.

-Pero habíamos quedado – Dijo intentando entrar.

-Ya, ¿has escuchado lo de sorpresa? – Contestó ella cerrando un poco más la puerta – Será mejor que te vayas, ya nos veremos otro día – Josh la tomó del brazo.

-¿Se puede saber qué soy para ti? Sólo quedamos cuando tú quieres, no puedo entrar en casa de tus padres si están ellos, y si no lo están tampoco, no podemos quedar con tus amigos, cualquier cosa es más importante que nosotros – Kate se soltaba del agarre y se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Castle llegando hasta ellos y viendo la incomodidad de la joven- Vaya mi maleta, se me había olvidado.

-Sí Castle, todo bien, él ya se iba pero voy a salir un momento – Castle la miró y cuando ella asintió él se dio la vuelta llevándose la maleta.

Kate salió siguiendo a Josh, una vez fuera miró hacia la entrada de la vivienda.

-Mira Josh, eres un tío genial, pero no eres mi tío. No me haces sentir nada especial, no creo que esto tenga ningún futuro. Mi familia, mis amigos y mi trabajo son lo más importante. Lo siento pero no creo que seas la mujer que te mereces – Josh la miraba totalmente sorprendido.

-Kate, pensé que estábamos empezando a conocernos, que cada día estábamos más cerca – Se acercaba hasta Kate.

-Lo siento, pero no siento nada especial por ti, me lo paso bien contigo pero no creo que lleguemos a nada más, Y ahora perdona, pero tenemos que celebrar que Castle ha regresado – Kate se giró comenzando a caminar hacia su casa, dejando a Josh totalmente sorprendido por lo que terminaba de pasar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas noches, tengo un poco de libetad, así que he podido escribir un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que os guste, a mi me parece que ha quedado un poco regular. Espero vuestras críticas.**

* * *

Las navidades terminaron trayendo con su final un nuevo año, una nueva esperanza para la pequeña familia que ahora formaban Alexis y Castle, un año nuevo ante el que ambos sonreían esperanzados. Castle regresó a su puesto en el parque de bomberos, continuó con sus sesiones de terapia y sus reuniones para alcohólicos anónimos, pero cada día que pasaba de ese año nuevo cada semana estaba más seguro, debía tomar una decisión.

Si bien era cierto que él siempre había querido ser bombero también lo era que desde su reincorporación no se sentía agusto realizando ese trabajo, demasiados recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, recuerdos que le hacían sentir que flojeaba en su recuperación o regeneración cómo él la llamaba.

Se tumbó al lado de su hija en la cama de la pequeña, era la hora del cuento pero Castle aquella noche tenía otros planes – Cariño – Alexis giró la cabeza para mirar a su padre y le vio demasiado serio haciendo que ella también dejase de sonreír – Los abuelos dicen que podríamos pasar una temporada con ellos – Lex entrecerró los ojos.

Los padres de Mer vivían en Francia desde hacía diez años lo que hacía que la pequeña Alexis no tuviese mucha relación con ellos al menos en persona porque vía internet y telefónica la tenían a diario.

Castle miraba a su hija, por el gesto que tenía sabía que estaba pensando en lo dicho – Pero ¿sería mucho tiempo? Es que el cole ya ha empezado, mejor lo dejamos para el verano – Rick acarició el brazo de su hija y suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar nuevamente.

Lex esperaba las palabras de su padre – Alexis, se me hace muy difícil trabajar, me vienen demasiados recuerdos malos que hacen que tenga ganas de volver a estar enfermo – Lex abrió la boca pero Castle le puso un dedo sobre los labios- No puedo, de verdad lo he intentado pero no puedo es superior a mí, lo mismo me pasa con esta casa – Alexis se fijó en las lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar con libertad por el rostro de su padre – Por favor – Dijo Castle mirando a su pequeña.

Alexis alargó su manita para limpiar las lágrimas de su padre – Papi, no quiero que estés mal. Yo también echo mucho de menos a mami – Castle apretó con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de su hija contra el suyo- Estaría bien pasar un tiempo con los abuelos en Paris – Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pequeña.

Las separaciones nunca son fáciles y para Rick y Alexis despedirse de la familia Beckett fue muy duro, ellos habían sido durante mucho tiempo parte de su familia, pero todos entendieron que aquel viaje era lo mejor, no sólo para Rick sino también para la pequeña.

Una nueva vida se abría ante ellos, una vida sin recuerdos dolorosos atravesando cada día los poros de su piel. Nuevas oportunidades, nuevas esperanzas, nuevos retos, en resumen una vida que nada tendría que ver con la que habían llevado hasta aquel momento en Nueva York.

Un año eso es lo que ambos habían dicho cuando decidieron viajar a Francia, un primer año que dio lugar a un segundo, ese a un tercero, y luego llegaron un cuarto y un quinto y cuando ambos se quisieron dar cuenta llevaban diez años viviendo en Paris.

Alexis se había convertido en una preciosa joven de dieciséis años, totalmente adaptada a su nuevo país tanto que cuando hablaba inglés tenía un marcado acento francés, mientras en Richard no quedaba nada de aquel bombero que salió huyendo de su ciudad y de su antigua vida por el dolor que allí sentía.

Alexis abría la puerta de su casa, saludaba al ama de llaves con una sonrisa y corría hacia el despacho de su padre – Lo tengo – agitaba el periódico haciendo que Castle sonriese – Papá las críticas son las mejores que has tenido hasta ahora – Decía mientras se sentaba en las rodillas de su padre.

Richard Castle había seguido con su terapia de escritura, aquello actividad que su terapeuta le había puesto para sacar todos sus miedos se había convertido en su forma de ganarse la vida. Hacía ocho años que había salido al mercado su primera novela, y desde esa fecha cada año publicaba una nueva. Novelas policiacas, que le habían llevado a lo más alto de las listas de ventas, pero hasta la fecha siempre se había negado a publicar en USA porque de hacerlo tendría que ir hasta allí y hacer una gira de presentación y aquello nunca le apetecía.

Alexis se sentía tremendamente orgullosa de lo que su padre había logrado, nadie mejor que ella sabía lo que había detrás de la escritura de su padre, recordaba cada lágrima vertida por él, cada vaso vaciado sin beber el contenido, cada cana en el castaño claro pelo de su padre. Por eso era ella siempre la encargada de comprar el periódico y leer las críticas que se habían hecho tras el lanzamiento de la nueva novela de su padre. Pero ella quería más, quería que de una vez por todas dejara el pasado tras de sí, y para ello debía lograr convencer a su padre de que había llegado la hora de lanzar las novelas en Estados Unidos.

Castle miró a su hija alzando una ceja - ¿Qué pasa por esa cabeza? – Le preguntó acariciando la pelirroja melena de Lex – Papá es la hora – Castle miró a su hija sin entender o tal vez sin querer entender – Dijimos un año, y llevamos en París diez, es hora de regresar a casa, es hora de que nuestro país sepa el increíble escritor que eres – Castle apretó la mandíbula – Es hora de que tus novelas se lancen en Estados Unidos y es hora de regresar a casa – Dijo Alexis con seguridad.

Rick invitó a su hija a levantarse de sus piernas y cuando ella lo hizo Castle se puso también en pie y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto – Cariño, lo hemos hablado muchas veces, estamos mejor aquí. No quiero regresar, Francia y Europa nos ha dado todo no creo que Nueva York nos dé nada mejor. No me hacen falta las ventas allí.

Alexis se acercó a su padre abrazándole por la espalda – Papá, nunca estarás curado del todo mientras no te enfrentes a tu mayor miedo y ese no es otro que regresar a casa – Lex sabía muy bien que había tras la negativa de su padre a publicar en Estados Unidos – Mamá se fue, nunca regresará, y con mamá se fue lo que éramos entonces, pero es hora de enseñar a aquel país lo que somos ahora. Papá, regresemos, afrentemos nuestros últimos miedos, mamá estaría orgullosa si logramos hacerlo.

Castle giró sobre sí mismo y se quedó mirando fijamente a su hija - ¿Cuándo te has convertido en una mujer tan sabia? – Ambos se fundieron nuevamente en un gran abrazo – Afrontemos los miedos, pero si es más de lo que podemos soportar regresaremos aquí – Castle sabía que de los dos sólo él tenía miedo a regresar a Nueva York.

Tanto la editara como la publicista de Castle se frotaron las manos cuando éste les comunicó su decisión de publicar en su país nativo, no tanto cuando les dijo que la publicación significaba también el regreso a casa.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, los Castle pusieron rumbo a casa, el abogado de Rick había comprado un loft para el escritor en una de las mejores zonas de Nueva York. Castle y Alexis habían escogido con cuidado el colegio al que ella acudiría, y las novelas de Castle estaban a punto de salir a la venta. Castle había escogido una fecha clave para su lanzamiento, el 11 de Septiembre, quería que fuesen un tributo a Mer, su difunta esposa.

Alexis y Rick se tomaron de la mano justo antes de atravesar la puerta de salida del aeropuerto JFK - ¿Preparados? – Dijeron a la vez, asintiendo al tiempo que tomaban aire – Comámonos esta ciudad y este país – Dijo Alexis con su marcado acento parisino haciendo que su padre sonriese.


	7. Chapter 7

Nada más atravesar la puerta Alexis se soltó de la mano de su padre y salió corriendo lanzándose en los brazos de Johanna - Dios, pero mira cómo has crecido - Decía la señora Beckett mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo de la joven - No sé cómo hemos podido dejar pasar dos años desde la ultima vez que fuimos de vacaciones a París.

Castle sonreía viendo el cariño que ambas se demostraban - Bienvenido a casa Rick - Jim palmeó la espalda de su amigo- Será mejor que vayamos a por el coche - Cambiaban las parejas de saludos y ahora era Jim el que agrazaba a la joven pelirroja - Sí que has crecido.

Los cuatro salieron del aeropuerto, Castle fue todo el camino hasta el coche agradeciéndoles que hubieran ido a recogerles - Deja de dar las gracias, ni que hubiésemos hecho algo especial - Le contestaba Johanna golpeándole en el brazo.

Durante el trayecto hasta la nueva casa de los Castle fueron hablando un poco de todo, Jim había dejado el parque de bomberos y ahora era el Jefe de Bomberos de la ciudad de Nueva York, Castle le miró sorprendido y protestó por no haberse enterado. Su antiguo capitán le explicó que cuando se enteraron que iban a regresar a la ciudad prefirieron guardarse la sorpresa - Ese nombramiento hay que celebrarlo, ¿cena en casa pasado mañana? - Les preguntó a los Beckett con una sonrisa y a éstos no les quedó más remedio que aceptar aunque tampoco les costaba mucho estar con los Castle que formaban parte de su familia.

Alexis se giró hacia Johanna - ¿Kate también vendrá? tengo muchas cosas que contarle que últimamente nunca coincidía con ella por skype - Johanna la miró y suspiró - Cariño para ver a mi hija hay que pedir cita con meses de antelación - Contestó la señora Beckett- Entre el trabajo en la 12th y su prometido no le vemos el pelo - ¿Prometido? - Dijo Alexis con total sorpresa - Eso no me lo ha contado.

La detective Kate Beckett estaba inmersa en terminar lo antes posible los informes que tenía pendientes ya que su capitana, Victoria Gates, le había dicho que no podía irse hasta que tuviese todos los informes puestos al día. Kate bufó, justo ese día su novio, más bien prometido, Josh no tenía guardia en el hospital y habían hecho planes, planes que ahora estaban a punto de irse al traste por la "dama de hierro".

El sonido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose en su planta hizo que la detective levantase la cabeza, sonrió esperando que fuese Josh el que llegaba pero se sorprendió al ver quién era la persona que estaba frente a ella -¿Mamá? - Dijo soltando el boli y poniéndose en pie - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Johanna rara vez iba de visita a la comisaria, decía que ya tenía suficiente con tener que tratar con polis en el Juzgado - Si la montaña no va a Mahomma, Mahomma tendrá que ir a la montaña - Contestó con seriedad- Castle y Alexis están ya instalados, tu padre se ha quedado con ellos ayudándolos a colocar algunas cosas y yo he decidido venir a decirte que pasado mañana cenamos en su casa - Kate fue a decir algo pero su madre al cortó - Así que ya puedes ir sacando tiempo de donde sea, porque vas a ir con nosotros.

Kate rodó los ojos - mamá, tengo planes, Josh y yo tenemos entradas para el cine ese día, luego llamaré a Lex y quedo con ella otro día - Johanna negó- Ni hablar, Alexis ni siquiera sabía que te habías comprometido con el doctor- Kate agachó la cabeza, era cierto que los últimos meses su relación con la joven pelirroja se había enfriado, o mejor dicho, Kate la había descuidado- Así que ya estás cambiando los planes con el doctorcito y vienes a la cena de la familia.

De la misma forma que Johanna Beckett llegó a la 12th la abandonó, dejando a su hija totalmente alucinada, Kate conocía de sobra el carácter de su madre así que sabía que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para saltarse la cena. Kate se dejó caer con pesar sobre su silla escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos, ahora tocaba decirle a Josh que había cambio de planes y eso seguro que traía una discusión con el médico.

Algunas horas después Kate llegaba a su apartamento, nada más entrar supo que Josh estaba esperándola - Ya era hora de que aparecieses, dijiste que saldrías un poco más tarde de lo que pensabas no que llegarías cerca de las diez de la noche - Josh la miraba con seriedad desde el sofá.

Kate dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y se sentó al lado de su novio - Lo siento - Josh negó con la cabeza- Joder Kate, cambié mi guardia porque íbamos a salir y al final me he quedado esperándote en casa - Kate suspiró, iban a discutir estaba segura - Johs, verás, también tenemos que cambiar los planes de pasado mañana, no podemos ir al cine - El doctor le miró con sorpresa - Tengo una cena de familia, ineludible.

Josh se puso en pie - Joder, ¿no te puedes librar? - Kate negó- Bueno pues te acompaño, ya es hora de que empiece a ir a las reuniones de familia - Kate le miró abriendo los ojos al máximo - Ya, entiendo, ni siquiera habías pensado en esa posibilidad. Estamos prometidos, nos casamos en unos meses, ¿no crees que es hora de integrarme en la familia?

Beckett estaba a punto de contestar cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, Josh se acercó para abrir - ¿Está Kate? - Beckett al escuchar la voz corrió hacia la puerta - ¡Alexis! - Gritó haciendo a un lado al doctor y abrazando con fuerza a la joven - Papá me dijo que era tarde, pero no podía esperar a pasado mañana para verte - Decía Lex con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Ambas escucharon un carraspeo a su lado - Perdona Josh - Se disculpó Kate mirando a su novio- Ella es Alexis, te he hablado muchas veces de ella - Josh asintió - Él es Josh - Lex miró al hombre - mi novio- dijo finalmente la detective- Su prometido - le corrigió el médico. Haciendo que Kate rodase los ojos - Anda vamos al salón que tenemos mucho de lo que hablar - Dijo Kate tomando del brazo a la pelirroja.

Unos minutos después Josh sentía que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar - Bueno será mejor que me vaya a mi casa - Dijo esperando que Kate le pidiese que se quedase- Está bien, mañana te llamo - Fue lo que Kate le contestó haciendo que el médico saliera de aquella vivienda bastante enfadado.

Alexis miró a su amiga con seriedad- No sabía que existía un prometido - Kate sonrió - Me lo pidió hace poco tiempo - Contestó excusándose- Ya, pero me lo podías haber contado, yo siempre te cuento todos mis ligues - Continuó protestando la joven- De verdad que he estado muy ocupada, si casi ni hemos podido hablar los últimos meses - Contestaba Kate intentando que Lex la entendiese- ¿Estás enamorada? - Aquella pregunta pilló por sorpresa a la detective que se quedó en silencio - No hace falta que contestes, tu silencio lo dice todo. Pero entonces ¿por qué has aceptado su propuesta? - Kate miró a Alexis preguntándose cuando aquella niñita que le robó el corazón había crecido tanto.

Beckett sonrió y acarició la mano de la pelirroja - No es tan fácil, Josh me aporta cosas, le quiero,sé que él me ama - Lex la miraba sorprendida - ¿En serio me estás diciendo que te vale con eso? - Preguntó Alexis haciendo que Kate se encogiese- Le quiero, me gusta, ¿te vale esa respuesta? - Alexis negó - No es a mi a quien le tiene que valer.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate bufaba por su apartamento mientras terminaba de arreglarse para aquella estúpida cena, estúpida porque había logrado que una vez más ella y Josh discutieran, estaba empezando a estar más que harta de todas las broncas que tenían, - Te gusta, ¿lo recuerdas? - se decía a sí misma mientras se maquillaba - Además, dios, folla de lujo - Tomaba nota mental de no explicar esa parte a Lex, era demasiado joven para escuchar eso- Bueno, querida detective Kate Beckett estás genial - Se dijo sonriendo al ver su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación- Hora de ir a la cena.

En el loft del escritor todos se hacían la misma pregunta - ¿Vendrá cierto? - Decía Jim mirando a su esposa - Más le vale, porque esta vez no pienso perdonarla si no lo hace - Contestaba Johanna mientras aceptaba la copa de vino que le tendía Rick- ¿Habláis de Kate? - Les preguntó dando después un trago de su copa.

No hubo respuesta ya que el timbre de la puerta sonó en aquel instante haciendo que Lex corriese hasta allí para ser ella quien abriese. Una vez la puerta se abrió la joven se quedó totalmente sorprendida - Hola cariño, ¿llegamos tarde? - Preguntó Kate ante el gesto puesto por Alexis.

El sonido de una voz masculina llegó desde el salón - ¿Quién es calabaza? - Alexis se hizo a un lado para que Kate y su acompañante entrasen - Es Kate y su pareja - Contestó Lex finalmente haciendo que Jim, Johanna y Rick se mirasen sorprendidos - Vaya, parece que por fin le vamos a conocer - Dijo Jim con algo de desgana ganándose por ello una mirada de reprobación por parte de su esposa.

Kate y Josh siguieron a Lex hasta el salón encontrándose allí con el resto de la familia. - Bienvenidos - Fue Castle el que se acercó a saludar a sus invitados - Kate estás fantástica - Dijo sonriendo y acercándose a la detective para dejar un beso en su mejilla - Hola soy Richard - dijo tendiendo la mano hacia el acompañante de Kate - Josh, el prometido de Kate - contestó el doctor.

Kate quiso morirse cuando sintió la mirada de su madre sobre ella - Habíamos hecho planes ya y pensé que no os importaría que me acompañase - Dijo Kate con cierta timidez - En pocos meses nos casaremos, ya es hora de asistir a estas reuniones - Terminó Josh agarrando con fuerza la mano de su novia.

Sentados a la gran mesa degustaban el primer plato, Castle se había decantado por preparar una Crema de Mejillones en Hojaldre De tomate, Cebollino y Mejillones, Josh miraba con cara de asco aquel plato realmente él no entendía nada de aquellas cocinas tan elaboradas, el plato fuerte fue Raya a la Mantequilla Negra, con Alcaparras y Puré de Patatas - Dios Castle no has perdido tu toque en la cocina, está todo buenísimo - Dijo una sonriente Kate haciendo que Rick se hinchase como un pavo real por el alago.

Cuando llegó la hora del postre, Hojaldre Fino de Manzana, servido Templado con Helado de Vainilla Bourbon y Flambeado al "Calvados", Josh se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, el resto contaba anécdotas, se reían, incluso se emocionaban y él tan sólo estaba ahí escuchando. El doctor se excusó y se levantó para ir al servicio, cuando regresó todos estaban en el salón sentados en diferentes sillones esperando el café que preparaba Alexis- Tengo que irme, me han avisado del hospital que me necesitan - Dijo tomando su chaqueta- Vaya, es una lástima - Contestó Castle- Espero que nos veamos a menudo y lleguemos a ser amigos - Terminó de decir ya en la puerta haciendo que Josh asintiese. Kate acompañó a su novio hasta la calle.

Ambos estaban en la acera esperando la llegada de algún taxi - No hay urgencia ¿cierto? - Josh miró a su chica sorprendido- Y si lo sabes ¿ por qué te quedas? - Kate le miró con seriedad - Porque es mi familia, y si no lo entiendes no sé que haces conmigo - Josh se tensó al escuchar aquello - Además ya te dije que no era buena idea que vinieses, pero tú cómo siempre hiciste lo que te dio la gana, así que ahora no vayas de victima - Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras dicha por la detective justo antes de que Josh se montase en un taxi y se marchase dejándola en aquella acera sola- Genial, otra discusión más que apuntar - Dijo en voz alta.

Cuando ya iba a entrar al portal se encontró de frente a Rick - ¿Todo bien? - Kate le miró sorprendida - Estaba en la terraza y os vi discutir así que decidí bajar a ver qué pasaba - Explicaba él - En casa Lex no me deja fumar así que salgo a la terraza- Todo bien, subamos - Fue la respuesta de Kate.

La velada se alargó hasta cerca de las doce de la noche, todos estaban demasiado a gusto cómo para irse a casa, pero finalmente fue Johanna la que puso cordura recordando a todos que en unas horas deberían estar trabajando - Yo no, yo puedo levantarme cuando quiera - Contestó sonriendo Castle ganándose por ello el abucheo de todos los presentes- Vale, vale, me solidarizaré y mañana me levantaré pronto- Esta vez se ganó el aplauso de los Beckett.

Pese a la insistencia de sus padres la detective decidió regresar a casa caminando, a pocas calles de la casa del escritor empezó a sentir cómo alguien la seguía, decidió esperar al doblar una esquina con su arma en la mano - ¡No dispares soy yo! - Kate le golpeó en el pecho y después guardó el arma - ¿Estás loco? Soy policía, podría haber disparado - Se giraba y comenzaba a caminar - Espera, lo siento, es que no me pareció adecuado que fueses andando sola hasta tu casa - Kate rodó los ojos - Aún así, podría haberte disparado. Eres idiota, Castle, idiota - Rick se quedó parado con la cabeza gacha, ella tenía razón no debía haberla seguido- Y ahora ¿por qué te paras? - Le preguntó Kate - Pensé que no queráis que te acompañase - Contestó Rick encogiéndose de hombros- Yo no he dicho eso, pero ha sido una estupidez la forma en la que lo has hecho. Anda caminemos - Rick aceleró el paso hasta alcanzar a la detective.

Durante algunos minutos caminar hombro con hombro en total silencio - No te recordaba así - Fue Castle el que rompió el silencio Kate le miró alzando una ceja - Te has dejado melena y estás más delgada - contestó él - Bueno la verdad es que desde que soy detective llego a casa cansada y ceno o como cualquier cosa, pero si se lo dices a mi madre te pego un tiro - Dijo haciendo que Castle riese - Lo digo en serio, no se lo digas a Johanna o es capaz de venirse a vivir conmigo - Tranquila, seré una tumba si me prometes comer mejor - Kate le miró con cara de sorpresa- Castle, cocinar para uno solo es aburrido - Contestó Kate después de algunos segundos - Pensé que tú y el doctor vivíais juntos - Kate negó y después comenzó a caminar hacia un banco dónde se sentó.

Castle la siguió y se sentó a su lado guardando silencio, esperando que fuese ella la que comenzase la conversación - No, él me lo ha propuesto varias veces, pero a mi no me termina de convencer la idea, me gusta ese punto de libertad que me da el que cada uno viva en su casa - Tras decir eso miró al escritor - ¿Por qué no fuiste a vernos a París? - Preguntó haciendo que Kate se sorprendiese- No lo sé, de verdad que no te puedo dar una explicación - Y era cierto durante todo el tiempo que los Castle estuvieron en Francia ella nunca se subió a un avión con rumbo a aquel país, cada año se decía que ese sí que lo haría pero nunca fue- No quieres vivir con Josh y sin embargo te vas a casar con él, eso no tiene lógica - Los cambios de tema que Castle hacía sorprendía a Kate.

Kate retrocedió en el tiempo y recordó otra conversación que ambos mantuvieron tiempo atrás.

_Beckett miraba sorprendida a Castle - ¿Os vais a Francia? - Decía sin poderselo creer- Pero ¿por qué? pensé que estabas mejor que poco a poco te ibas recuperando - Castle la tomó de las manos - No puedo, en esa ciudad hay demasiados recuerdos, y todos ellos me hacen daño. Quiero recuperarme al cien por cien, no sólo por mi sino por las personas que me quieren y a las que quiero - Le dijo mirándola a los ojos- Quiero poder dar todo el amor que tenía antes de aquel día y si me quedo aquí eso no sucederá- Kate se limpiaba una lágrima - Pero si te vas no podrás dar a esas personas ese amor, estarás lejos de ellas - Castle acariciaba la mano de la joven Beckett- Tal vez nos veamos allí._

La voz de Castle a su lado la trajo de vuelta al presente - ¿Dónde estabas? - Le decía él- Josh me gusta, es un buen hombre, es admirable el trabajo que hace - Rick la miraba con tristeza- ¿Y esa cara? - Preguntó Kate- te vas a casar y aún no has dicho que estés enamorada- Kate se puso en pie - Tomaré un taxi para ir a casa, ya puedes regresar a la tuya.


	9. Chapter 9

Castle salía del edificio dónde se encontraba el despacho de su nueva editora, Martha Rodgers. Cuando la puerta se había abierto, el escritor sonrió, su nueva editora le recordaba a su hija por el color de pelo y de ojos. Le gustó aquella "loca" mujer, era una mujer de cierta edad, eso le hizo respirar tranquilo. Su editora en París había terminado metiéndose en su cama, con Martha no había peligro, o eso esperaba, y Rick se podría centrar en escribir, sin miedos a malos entendidos.

Cruzó la calle, tenía aparcado el coche en uno de los garajes que había a la vuelta de la esquina. Entró en el parquin y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Llegó a la planta segunda y comenzó a caminar en busca de la plaza dónde había estacionado el coche.

Comenzó a escuchar el ruido de unos neumáticos quemándose sobre el asfalto, escuchaba un vehículo acercarse a gran velocidad. Castle miraba a los lados en busca del coche, cuando por fin lo vio tuvo que saltar a un lado ya que se le estaba echando encima.

-¡Gilipollas! – Le gritó mientras continuó caminando hacia su coche – Pero… me cago en la leche – Sacaba de su bolsillo el móvil y marcaba un número.

Uno, dos, tres tonos y cuando el escritor comenzaba a perder la esperanza escuchó una voz al otro lado – Beckett- fue lo que contestó.

-Kate, hay un cadáver a mi lado – dijo con rapidez.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Dónde se supone que hay un cuerpo? – Mientras preguntaba hacía señas a Ryan, su compañero para que se acercase.

-Joder, lo siento. Soy Rick, Rick Castle. Estoy en el parquin que hay a tres calles de tu comisaría, el que está al lado del café De Paul – Kate tomaba su chaqueta y le pasaba la nota a Ryan. Éste avisaba a la forense para ir a ver el cuerpo.

-Vamos para allí. Por favor no toques nada – Castle soltó la cartera que tenía en las manos.

-Tranquila no toco nada – El escritor miraba a todos los lados con cierto nerviosismo- ¿vais a tardar mucho?

-Ya estamos saliendo, en nada estará ahí el equipo de la forense – Tras decir aquello la detective colgó.

Castle saludó moviendo su mano cuando vio aparecer a la detective. Aquel gesto hizo que sus compañeros Ryan y Espo sonriesen, ganándose con ello una mirada de reprobación de Kate.

El escritor le contaba todo lo que había pasado a Kate, mientras Ryan y Espo buscaban pistas.

-Ha muerto hace pocos minutos – Dijo la forense- Chicos podéis llevarlo al depósito – dijo a sus ayudantes.

-Entonces ¿pudiste ver la matrícula? – Castle miró a Kate y negó- ¿En serio? El coche pasó a pocos centímetros de ti y ¿no te fijaste en la matrícula?

-Lo siento, estaba muy ocupado intentando que no me atropellase – Se defendió Rick.

De camino a la 12th Castle fue el copiloto de la detective Beckett.

-¿Qué tal con Josh? – Preguntó ganándose una mirada de Kate que le hizo tragar en seco.

-¿En serio? Tenemos entre manos un posible asesinato, eres un testigo y ¿lo único que se te ocurre es preguntar por mi vida privada? – Por suerte para el escritor el viaje hasta la 12th fue rápido.

En la planta cuarta, la planta de homicidios, Castle contestaba a las preguntas del detective Esposito. Kate había preferido acercarse hasta la morgue para ver que podía decirle Lanie.

-¿Ese es el bombero? – Fue lo primero que Lanie preguntó cuando su amiga entró en la sala de autopsias.

-Vamos Lanie, céntrate. El cuerpo – Lanie alzó la ceja.

-Está buenísimo, tiene un culo espectacular, y un cuello y unos brazos… - Kate rodó los ojos.

-Lanie, en serio. Tenemos trabajo – insistió Kate.

-Ya, ya. A simple vista, te puedo decir que parece que murió por un disparo - Lanie comenzaba su relato- Dado que mister bombero no escuchó el disparo, debió usar silenciador. Kate, en serio, no me extraña que te quedases colgada de él hace años.

-Joder Lanie, sólo quiero que te centres. No sé porque te conté eso. De todas formas pasó hace diez años – Contestó Kate ya en la puerta de la sala para salir- La gente cambia.

Mientras el escritor había terminado su declaración, y esperaba sentado a la detective en una silla al lado de su mesa.

-Espo, ¿Cuándo dejaste el cuerpo de bomberos? – Preguntó a su antiguo compañero.

-Poco tiempo después de tu marcha, quise luchar contra el crimen. El 11S también me cambió – Contestaba mientras apuntaba en la pizarra lo poco que tenían hasta ahora.

Cuando Kate llegó a la planta de homicidios se sorprendió de encontrar allí al escritor.

-Vaya, creía que ya te habrías ido – Dejó la cazadora en la silla y se sentó.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Kate le miró sin entender a qué se refería- ¿Qué hacemos primero, ir a casa de la víctima, a su trabajo?

-Castle, tú te irás a casa y nosotros – señalaba a Espo y Ryan- continuaremos con el caso.

-Pero soy el único testigo, os puedo ayudar – Insistía el escritor.

-Ya lo has hecho, ahora es nuestro turno. Somos policías y tú no – Castle se puso en pie, sabía que era complicado hacer cambiar de idea a Kate.

-¿No puedo quedarme? – Kate negó – Vale, pues me voy a casa.

Rick salió de la 12th con una idea en la cabeza.

Los detectives Espo y Beckett entraban en la vivienda de la víctima, escucharon ruidos provenientes de la cocina, desenfundaron sus armas y caminaron hacia aquella estancia.

- ¡Policía de Nueva York! – gritaron abriendo la puerta.

-No disparéis, no disparéis – Decía levantando las manos.

-¿Castle? – Preguntaba Kate sorprendida - ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

-Buscar pistas – contestó como si fuese lo más normal el escritor.

-Joder Castle, ¿esto entiendes tú por irte a casa? – Le golpeó en el pecho una vez guardó su arma- Esto es una investigación criminal, no puedes estar aquí.

-He encontrado una nota – Se la tendía a la detective- Parece una amenaza – Kate se la tendía a Espo.

-Habrá que buscar huellas – Espo asintió guardando la nota en una bolsa de pruebas.

-Tú sal de la casa, nosotros continuaremos con nuestro trabajo – Kate empujaba hacia la puerta al escritor.

-Puedo seros de ayuda – Insistía Castle.

-Si continuas sin hacerme caso, te detendré por obstrucción – Le dijo Kate con seriedad- ¿Te queda claro? – Castle asintió. Giró sobre sí mismo y salió de la casa.

-No es del todo malo – Dijo Espo.

-Es un civil – Le contestó Kate.

-Pero antes de eso era bombero y de los buenos – Dijo Espo.

-Ya, pero ahora es un escritor. Es civil – Repitió Kate.


	10. Chapter 10

Beckett no podía terminar de creerse lo que estaba sucediendo. Cada vez que ella y sus compañeros llegaban a un lugar se encontraban con Castle. Kate se fue enfadando cada vez más. Le había dicho ya demasiadas veces que se fuese a su casa, que era un civil y que dejase al cuerpo de policía hacer su trabajo.

-Se acabó - Caminó hacia el escritor con las esposas en las manos- Mi paciencia tiene un límite y tú lo has sobrepasado con creces. Date la vuelta - Castle la miraba totalmente alucinado.

-Estás de broma ¿no es así? - Kate le miró con seriedad.

-Date la vuelta - repitió elevando su tono de voz.

-Joder, Kate, pero si sólo he tratado de ayudar - Trataba de defenderse el escritor.

-¡Castle! en serio date la vuelta - Rick finalmente hizo lo que la detective le exigía - Llévalo a mi coche - Le dijo a Espo una vez colocó al escritor las esposas- No quiero volver a verle aquí.

Castle esperaba esposado en el asiento trasero del coche de la detective Beckett, no podía creer que ella finalmente le hubiese detenido, si no había hecho nada malo. Sólo había tratado de ayudar.

Una media hora después vio salir del edificio a los detectives Ryan y Esposito con un hombre esposado, tras ellos iba Kate. Tras cruzar algunas palabras los detectives metieron en su vehículo al detenido y Kate se montó en su coche.

-¿Quién era? Era el marido de su compañera de trabajo ¿cierto? Tenían una aventura, su marido lo descubrió y por eso mató al tipo ¿tengo razón? - Castle no paraba de parlotear.

-¡Cállate! - le gritó Kate- Castle, ya vale - Fueron las últimas palabras que se pronunciaron en aquel vehículo.

Cuando llegaron a la 12th el escritor creó que Kate le sacaría del coche, pero ella se bajó, cerró el vehículo y dejó al escritor encerrado en él.

-¡Kate!, ¡Kate! - gritaba Rick desde el coche- Joder, vaya genio - Dijo y apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla.

A Kate le hervía la sangre, la teoría de Castle era cierta, no había errado en nada de lo que dijo en el coche.

-Beckett ¿qué vas a hacer con Rick? - Preguntó Espo cuando terminaron el interrogatorio - No deberías sin muy dura con él, tenía razón el todo lo que te dijo.

-Ha sido suerte. ¿Termináis vosotros el papeleo? Voy a hablar con Castle - Kate tomaba ya su chaqueta.

-Menos mal, por un momento creí que realmente le ibas a detener - Kate suspiró ante el comentario de Ryan.

-Aún estoy a tiempo, no me des ideas - Dijo despidiéndose de sus compañeros.

Castle abrió los ojos cuando sintió que la puerta del coche se abría, giró la cabeza encontrándose con el rostro totalmente serio de Kate. Ésta no habló, tan sólo arrancó y comenzó a conducir.

-¿Dónde vamos? - Preguntó con cierto temor el escritor.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que hablas demasiado? - Fue la contestación de Kate.

-¿Y a ti nadie te ha dicho que con ese carácter te saldrá una úlcera? - Contraatacó Castle.

Kate paró el coche en el primer sitio libre que encontró. Se giró y tomó las manos del escritor quitándole las esposas - Baja - Le ordenó- He dicho que salgas del coche - Repitió al ver cómo el escritor no se movía.

Kate salió del coche, lo rodeó y abrió la puerta del copiloto - Sal - Repitió, haciéndose a un lado.

Castle finalmente hizo lo que Kate le pedía.

-Y ahora ¿qué? - Preguntó mirando a la detective.

-Ahora vamos a dar un paseo y vamos a dejar algunas cosas en claro - Contestó Kate comenzando a caminar.

Entraron en el pequeño parque junto al que había detenido el coche, caminaban en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Lo siento, no quise molestar. Pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada - Comenzó Castle a explicarse.

-Te dije que era trabajo de la policía, pero te dio igual. Preferiste continuar a tu rollo - Kate se sentaba en uno de los bancos del parque.

-Soy escritor, de misterio, me pueden las ganas de saber - Kate le miraba y negaba.

-No lo entiendes, eres un civil. Te podía haber pasado cualquier cosa. Para correr riesgos estamos las fuerzas de seguridad - Castle se sentaba al lado de la detective.

-Ya, lo siento. Pero he ayudado, eso lo tienes que reconocer. He acertado con todo ¿a que sí? - Kate se puso en pie y le miró con seriedad.

-Ese no es el punto. El punto es que ERES UN CIVIL. Te has puesto en peligro, y eres lo único que tiene Alexis - Castle abrió la boca pero la cerró de inmediato- Rick, esta vez has tenido suerte, pero qué hubiera pasado si el tipo hubiese sido violento, o un loco o un psicópata, ¿cómo te habrías defendido? ¿con tus palabras?

Rick guardó silencio, estaba procesando todo lo dicho por la detective.

-Vale, tienes razón. Lo siento. La próxima vez iré con chaleco antibalas -Kate le golpeó en el brazo al escuchar aquello - Es broma, es broma - Dijo Castle alzando las manos.

-No habrá próxima vez, porque te seguro que si la hay sí te meteré en el calabozo. ¿Te queda claro? - Rick asintió- Bien. Y ahora que todo está claro, ¿cómo supiste que era un tema e celos? - Rick soltó una carcajada al escuchar la pregunta- Está bien, olvídalo, no quiero saberlo - Dijo Kate cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Te apetece un café? - Preguntó Castle poniéndose al lado de Beckett.

-¿Pese a mi carácter me invitas a un café? - Rick sonrió - ¿En serio crees que tengo un carácter tan malo? - Comenzaron a caminar hacia el vehículo.

-Es que vaya tela, que me has tenido casi media tarde esposado y encerrado en tu coche - Contestó Rick chocando su hombro contra el de Kate.

-Me estabas volviendo loca - Se defendió ella.

-Nuevamente te pido perdón, mañana iré a la 12th a disculparme con Ryan y Espo - Castle se paró ante la puerta del copiloto.

El café al final no pudo ser ya que Josh llamó a Kate justo cuando ella y el escritor estaban decidiendo el lugar al que ir.

-Kate, ¿eres feliz? - Se atrevió a preguntar cuando el vehículo paró ante el edificio dónde vivía el escritor.

-Sabes, lo era o creía serlo - Castle la miró sin entender - Pero desde que tú y Alexis no hacéis otra cosa que preguntarme he empezado a creer que no lo soy, que sólo me he acomodado.

-¿Y eso te basta para casarte con el doctor? - Kate suspiró.

-Mañana nos vemos Castle - dijo Kate obviando la última pregunta hecha por el escritor.

-Sí, hasta mañana - Castle cerró la puerta del coche, sabía que aquella conversación había llegado a su fin.


	11. Chapter 11

**El capítulo de hoy es bastante corto, pero es que las musas se han ido de vacaciones. Lo siento. Espero que os guste**

* * *

La detective Beckett abandonó el despacho cerrando con un portazo la puerta. Ignoró la voz de su capitán exigiéndole que regresase de inmediato.

-Lo siento, siento todo lo que está sucediendo – La capitana Gates elevó la mano haciéndole callar.

-Mire, a mí tampoco me gusta pero no por ello actúo como la detective. Tendré que sancionarla – Dijo Gates con seriedad.

-Deje que intente hablar con ella, dame un par de horas – Gates miraba con seriedad al culpable de todo aquel trastorno causado en su comisaria – Un par de horas solamente – Repetía intentando que la capitana aceptase.

-Quiero de vuelta a la detective en menos de dos horas, sino lo logra será sancionada – Él asintió y salió corriendo de aquel despacho.

En la planta de homicidios no estaba, bajó a la calle, miró hacia todos lados pero tampoco logró verla. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y marcó el número de Beckett pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

-Mierda. Joder, Kate, coge el puto móvil – Decía mientras usaba la opción de rellamada – Mierda- Kate ignoraba sus llamadas.

Comenzó a caminar, decidió ir hacia su derecha. En esa dirección estaba unos de los cafés preferidos de Kate, esperaba conocerla lo suficiente y que ella hubiese ido hacia aquel local. Después de unos diez minutos llegó al local, nada más entrar la vio. Kate estaba sentada en una mesa al fondo, tenía la cara escondida entre sus manos.

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme? – Kate levantó la vista y tensó la mandíbula- Quiero explicarme – Dijo sentándose.

-¿Explicarte? – Dijo ella con escepticismo- No hay nada que explicar. Creí que lo habías entendido la semana pasada, pero ya veo que te importa una mierda todo – Kate intentó ponerse en pie, pero fue detenida por él.

-Por favor, Katie – Kate se zafó del agarre.

-No me llames así – Dijo con dureza.

-Por favor, Kate. Dame la oportunidad de explicar todo – Le miró y vio súplica en sus ojos.

-Empieza – Fue lo único que dijo Kate sentándose.

-El otro día tuve una idea para una nueva novela – Kate tan solo le miraba con seriedad- Llamé a mi editora y se lo conté. Hace dos días me citó por la noche en su casa – La detective se sorprendió- Me pareció raro pero accedí. Cuando llegué me sorprendí mucho. Había una partida de poker y los jugadores además de Martha eran el alcalde de la ciudad y el comisionado de policía. Todos estaban al tanto de mi idea.

-Una novela policíaca, basada en la policía de Nueva York – intervino ella.

-Sí, el personaje principal estaría basado en ti – Kate abrió los ojos por la sorpresa – Cuando le conté mi idea a Martha le dije que tendría que documentarme, porque yo fui bombero pero no poli y además la poli y el cuerpo de bomberos no es que sean muy amigos. Y ella llamó de inmediato a sus amigos, el alcalde y el comisionado.

-Ya y tú no tuviste nada que ver con lo que se decidió allí – Dijo Kate con escepticismo.

-Es cierto, cuando llegué ellos tres habían tomado ya la decisión. Tanto al alcalde como el comisionado les pareció una idea genial. Vuestra popularidad no está en lo más alto y además el año próximo hay elecciones – Castle clavó sus ojos en los de la detective- No tuve nada que ver. Ellos decidieron que sería un asesor civil de la policía.

-Castle, te dije porque no quería que te inmiscuyeses en los asuntos policiales, y creía que te había quedado claro – Kate comenzó a hablar- Eres lo único que le queda a Alexis, ¿qué crees que haría ella si te pasase algo? ¿Volverse a Francia con sus abuelos? Su madre murió.

-Tendré cuidado, me quedaré en el coche si el operativo es arriesgado, usaré siempre chaleco antibalas – Kate negaba con su cabeza.

-No lo entiendes – Dijo Kate elevando un poco el tono de su voz- No puedo trabajar con esa presión – Castle la miró sin entender a qué se refería- ¿Cómo le diría a Alexis que no te he podido proteger? – Y entonces Castle entendió su miedo – Me odiaría y si ella no lo hiciera lo haría yo – Kate agachó la cabeza.

-Kate – Castle alargó su mano y acarició la de la detective- Prometo que tendré cuidado. Prometo que estaré el tiempo mínimo, en cuanto tenga todos los datos desapareceré. Sólo te acompañaré en las salidas que sean fáciles- Kate le miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior, sopesando lo que él le decía – Kate, nadie estará más interesado que yo en que no me pase nada.

-¿Lo prometes? – Dijo Kate tras varios minutos en silencio- ¿Prometes que siempre harás lo que yo te diga? – Castle asintió- Nunca cuestionarás lo que te diga – Castle volvió a asentir- Te lo advierto, ponte una sola vez en peligro y te mandaré a tu casa – Dijo Kate con seriedad.

-Acepto – Kate suspiró- No te arrepentirás.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo – Castle sonrió- Lo digo en serio, no hagas que me enfade.

-No lo harás, te lo he prometido. Y ahora tenemos que volver a comisaria – Castle miró su reloj, aún quedaban unos minutos para la hora tope- Tu capitana me dio dos horas para hacerte regresar – Dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

-Capitán – Castle alzó una ceja – Odia que la llamen capitana. De hecho hay que llamarla señor – Castle asintió.

-Tomo nota – Dijo Castle mientras ambos salían del local.

Una vez de regreso en la 12th y tras la charla de Gates, el escritor se reunió con el abogado de la policía. Tenía que firmar varios documentos en los que liberaba de cualquier tipo de responsabilidad a la ciudad en el caso de que le pasase algo durante el tiempo en que trabajase de asesor.

Cuando Kate salía de comisaria escuchó a sus espaldas la voz del escritor haciendo que se parase.

-¿Te apetece venir a casa a cenar? – Le preguntó Castle cuando estuvo a su altura.

-Gracias, pero ya tengo planes para esta noche. Además no estoy de humor para cenar contigo. Aún estoy enfada contigo – Le dijo con seriedad y cuando le miró vio pena reflejada en los ojos de Castle- Dame tiempo, y todo volverá a estar en orden.

-Claro, tiempo. De momento seremos compañeros. Pero recuerda que antes fuimos amigos – Dijo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro, fuimos amigos – Castle juraría que había algo de tristeza en la voz de Kate- Tengo que irme Castle, he quedado con Josh.

-Claro, pásalo bien – Le dijo él con sinceridad.

Castle se quedó de pie en el mismo sitio en el que estaba, viendo como el coche de la detective se perdía por las calles de la ciudad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Siento el retraso. El capitulo de hoy es super corto, y además es de transición. Paso previo para la nueva parte del fic. Espero poder actualizar más seguido a partir de ahora.**

* * *

Kate maldecía su suerte. Durante todo el tiempo que Rick había estado en Europa le había resultado de lo más sencillo guardar bajo llave todo lo que sentía por él. Pero desde el mismo instante en el que Rick había regresado, aquellos sentimientos que ella había olvidado habían vuelto.

Paró el motor del vehículo. Antes de descender, miró hacia el restaurante en el que había quedado con Josh, esperando que el médico aún no hubiese llegado, pero él estaba allí. Kate suspiró, aquello no tenía sentido.

Había empezado con Josh simplemente para pasar el rato, sexo y diversión. ¿En qué momento se le había ido todo de las manos?

Cruzó la calle y llegó a la puerta del local, Josh la recibió con un beso pero Kate giró su cara en el último momento haciendo con ello que el beso fuese dado en la mejilla. Ese gesto sorprendió al doctor.

-¿Pasó algo? – Kate le miró con seriedad- Josh, tenemos que hablar – Fue lo único que le contestó.

Kate prefirió caminar, Josh intentó convencerla de que era mejor entrar a cenar, pero la verdad es que una vez que la detective tomaba una decisión lograr que la cambiase era casi misión imposible.

-Esto no tiene sentido – Dijo Kate mientras caminaba.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Josh estaba bastante perdido.

Kate paró su caminar. Se giró para poder tener enfrente a Josh – Lo nuestro. No tiene ningún sentido el que sigamos con esta especie de relación.

-¿Especie de relación? – Josh alucinaba con lo dicho por su prometida- Katie nos vamos a casar, creo que es algo más que una especie de relación.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. En serio lo he intentado, lo llevo haciendo desde que comenzamos, pero esto no es lo que yo tenía pensado – Josh la miraba cada vez más sorprendido- Cuando empezamos tenía claro lo que quería de esta relación. Y te aseguro que no era un compromiso – Kate notaba como la cara de Josh iba poniéndose cada vez más seria- Sólo quería divertirme y olvidarme de algunas cosas. No entiendo como he dejado que llegase hasta aquí.

-Pero ¿tú te estás escuchando? – Preguntaba el doctor alzando la voz.

-Lo siento. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño. Sólo quería estar agusto y eso logré y me acomodé. Pero ahora todo eso no es suficiente. Merezco algo más que estar agusto y sobre todo tú mereces estar con alguien que realmente esté enamorada de ti – Kate le miraba con tristeza.

-Vete a la mierda. No, eso tampoco sería justo- Josh la tomaba del brazo- Sabes, no me sorprendes. Cuando nos conocimos supe que había algo o mejor dicho alguien en tu corazón – Kate le miraba sorprendida- Pero aún así me arriesgue. Pensé que podría hacer que le olvidases. Y pese a tus desplantes, a tus negativas a ir más allá en nuestra relación decidí continuar a tu lado. Desde el principio sabía que no era por mí por quien suspirabas, pero no me importó. Como tú dices me terminé acostumbrando. Eso me posibilitaba tener mi espacio y me gustó. ¡Qué idiota he sido! – Dijo de repente Josh haciendo que Kate le mirase sin entender- Oh vamos Kate, ¿en serio no sabes porque estás rompiendo ahora conmigo? – Kate siguió en silencio- Es Castle. Puede que nuestra relación fuese mentira, pero era muy real dentro de esa mentira hasta que el escritor regresó.

-Venga ya Josh. Sólo es porque no te amo y no creo que sea justo para ninguno de los dos continuar juntos – No quería escuchar aquello. Y menos de labios del doctor.

-Aún recuerdo como le mirabas cuando nos conocimos, como hablabas de él y de su hija cuando se fue a Europa. Recuerdo tus ojos llenos de tristeza. Siempre ha sido él – Josh comenzó a reír- Dios, lo tuve delante de mis narices desde el mismo día en el que te conocí. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? – Soltó el brazo de la detective- Espero que te vaya bonito Kate. Un hombre tan roto como está Castle, será difícil que logres tenerlo – Y diciendo eso se alejó.

Mientras Josh se alejaba, Kate estaba sin moverse del sitio dónde el doctor la había dejado. Intentaba asimilar las cosas dichas por él y por mucho que le molestase tenía que reconocer que tenía razón.

Hasta el momento en el que Castle había vuelto ella no se había replanteado su relación con Josh. Pero había sido regresar Rick y ella había empezado a plantearse que quería más. Quería una relación con un hombre del que realmente estuviese enamorada. Y ese hombre tenía nombre y apellidos.

-Está bien. Llegó la hora de tomar decisiones- Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- Lograré que esta vez ambos afrontemos lo que nos pasa, no como hace años.


	13. Chapter 13

Castle y Alexis conversaban mientras cenaban. El escritor seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo que había pasado las ultimas semanas.

-Vamos en resumen que Kate se lo ha tomado fatal - Castle miraba a su hija y asentía- Tiene su punto de lógica - Rick alzaba la ceja- La tiene, papá. Te vas a meter en su trabajo, ¿cómo te sentaría que ella decidiese pasarse todo el día a tu lado mientras escribes y aportase sus propias ideas a tu libro?

-No es lo mismo. No ha sido idea mía - Se defendía él.

-Ya, te han obligado. Te han puesto una pistola en el pecho y no te ha quedado más remedio que aceptar- Rick miraba a su hija con cara de enfado.

-No te pases, recuerda que soy tu padre - Alexis se sorprendía al escuchar aquello.

-No te pases tú. Parece que nadie te puede dar su opinión - Se ponía en pie e intentaba alejarse de la mesa siendo detenida por su padre.

-Lo siento. Pero todo ésto hace que mi humor no sea el mejor. Tú y Kate parece que no queréis creerme cuando os digo que no tuve nada que ver en la decisión - Lex se volvía a sentar.

-Vale, aceptaré que no fue tu decisión. Pero no irás a negarme que la semana pasada sí metiste la pata - Rick bufó- Te dijo un montón de veces que te fueras a casa, pero tú la ignoraste. Parece que te gusta sacarla de quicio - Rick sonrió - papá, ¿en serio? Es Kate, como se enfade te meterá un tiro. Aún no entiendo como no lo ha hecho ya - Rick puso su mejor cara de sorpresa.

-No he hecho nada. Ya me he disculpado por todo lo de la semana pasada y por lo que ha sucedido hoy. He prometido ser bueno y hacer TODO lo que ella me mande - Lex escuchaba a su padre, negaba ya que no confiaba mucho en que él cumpliera esas promesas.

Continuaron hablando pero ya con un café y sentados en el sofá del salón. Lex le contaba cómo iba su adaptación al nuevo colegio, sus nuevos amigos.

-Mañana he quedado con las chicas para ir a cenar, ¿te parece bien? - Rick sonrió.

-Me parece perfecto, parece que por fin vas a comportarte como una chica de tu edad - Lex le golpeó el brazo a su padre- Es cierto, desde que hemos regresado no has salido con gente de tu edad.

-Bueno, me está costando un poco hacer amistades - Dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Normal, echas de menos a los locos con los que salías en París - Lex asintió.

-Papá, ¿cómo hiciste para no echar de menos a tus amigos cuando nos fuimos? - Rick miró a su hija y suspiró.

Aquella pregunta inocente de su hija le transportó a muchos años atrás.

_-Me voy, ¿no te vale con saber eso? - Su acompañante le miró negando._

_-Rick, amas esta ciudad, amas tu trabajo y ahora ¿te vas sin más? - Rick asintió - No lo entiendo. Has luchado por dejar atrás la bebida, has logrado recuperarte, has vuelto al cuerpo de bomberos. ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? ¿Qué no me estás contando?_

_-Nada, Jim, en serio, sólo necesito un respiro. Ha sido muy duro todo lo que ha pasado - Jim le miraba, sabía que algo se le estaba escapando pero no lograba saber qué era._

_-Castle, ¿qué ha pasado para que pierda a mi mejor hombre? - Jim no se daba por vencido. Quería respuestas._

_-Nada, te lo repito, sólo quiero salir de esta ciudad que me está ahogando un tiempo - Jim se dio por vencido, fuese lo que fuese lo que sucedía, Rick no estaba dispuesto a soltar prenda._

_Después de hablar con Jim, Rick se marchó de la estación de bomberos. Había quedado con Jenny, su mejor amiga, su casi hermana, desde la época de preescolar._

_A Jenny no le hizo falta que Rick comenzase a hablar, con solo ver su rostro sabía que algo estaba sucediendo. Caminaron sin hablar, no les hacía falta, entre ellos todo era siempre fácil._

_-¿Me lo vas a contar? o continuamos caminando sin rumbo - Le dijo ella parándose frente a él._

_-Me marcho - Jenny abrió la boca para decir algo pero al ver qué el quería continuar hablando decidió esperar- No puedo hacerlo, siento que estoy traicionando a Mer - Dijo casi en un susurro y se dejó caer en uno de los bancos de aquel parque._

_-Rick, cariño, sabes que no es así. Mereces ser feliz. Mer querría verte feliz - Rick la miraba y negaba- Querido, no hay nada malo en que te enamores, sobre todo si lo haces de una buena mujer. Y por lo que sé, Kate es una mujer increíble. Date la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz, date la oportunidad de volver a vivir - Jenny se sentaba al lado de su amigo y le hablaba tomándole de las manos._

_-No puedo, no ahora, no tan pronto. Además, creo que Kate está con alguien. Y es demasiado joven, soy viudo y tengo una hija - Agachaba la cabeza y negaba- Es increíble, nunca podré encontrar a alguien como ella, pero no puedo. No puedo apartar de mi mente a Mer y la sensación de engaño. Kate se merece alguien que la haga feliz y que pueda darle todo, no se merece a alguien roto._

_-No te vayas sin explicarselo - Rick miró a su amiga sin entender- Rick, he visto como te mira, como sonríe cada vez que apareces, la he visto molestarse cuando alguna mujer se te acerca. No te vayas sin explicarle lo que sientes. Explicale que sólo necesitas tiempo para curarte._

_-Estás loca Jenny, ella no siente nada por mí. Soy su amigo y nada más - Jenny miraba a su amigo._

_-Sabes que lo que terminas de decir no es cierto. Sí sois amigos, pero tú eres algo más para ella, te lo aseguro - Insistió ella._

_-Si es como tú dices, entonces más a mi favor para marcharme. No puedo permitir que se enamore de mi - Tras decir eso Rick se puso en pie- Además ya hablé con ella, fue la primera persona a la que le conté que me iba del país._

-Papá, ¡papá! - La voz de Lex le trajo nuevamente al presente.

-Perdona, ¿qué me decías? - Le preguntó.

-¿Cómo lograste dejar atrás a tus amigos? - Volvió a preguntar Alexis.

-Fue dificil. Dolió. Pero marcharme fue la mejor decisión. Tenía que curar muchas heridas. Cada día me dolía estar sin ellos, pero me decía que cuando volviera a verles sería nuevamente el Castle que ellos habían conocido - Lex asentía- Pero no pasó un sólo día en que no les añorase.

-Papá - Rick miró a su hija - ¿POr qué Kate nunca fue a visitarnos?

-No lo sé calabaza, se lo tendrás que preguntar a ella - Lex se dio cuenta del gesto triste de su padre al recordar que Kate no le visitó en diez años.

-¿Algún día me contarás qué hubo entre vosotros? - Aquella pregunta pilló desprevenido al escritor.

-No sé a qué te refieres - Fue lo que contestó.

-Siempre pensé que terminariais siendo novios y que os casaríais - Dijo Lex encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué?

-Por como os mirabais - Contestó como si aquella respuesta fue obvia.


	14. Chapter 14

Tres meses, ese era el tiempo que Castle llevaba colaborando con la policía de Nueva York, o cómo él mismo decía documentándose. Tres meses en los que había cumplido a rajatabla la promesa que le había hecho a la detective Beckett. No hacía nada que pudiera poner en riesgo su vida. Siempre llevaba el chaleco puesto, se quedaba en el coche cada vez que ella se lo ordenaba. Sólo tomaba notas en su libreta y soltaba sus locas teorías. Por muy locas que pareciesen, siempre o casi siempre terminaban haciendo que los chicos cerrasen el caso.

Kate estaba más que sorprendida con el comportamiento de su compañero. Desde el principio había pensado que sería un toca narices, que se saltaría sus órdenes, pero eso no estaba sucediendo. Ese comportamiento de Castle hacía que ella se sintiese segura, no tenía que preocuparse más de la cuenta por la seguridad de su amigo. Pero, si bien se sentía segura, no podía negar que esperaba algo más. En su interior, deseaba que él fuese más revoltoso, esperaba que todo se pareciese más al comportamiento que tuvo en el caso en el que presenció el asesinato. En resumen, esperaba que fuese menos aburrido.

Castle simplemente estaba cumpliendo con su promesa, pero hacer eso le estaba suponiendo una ulcera. Cada noche cuando llegaba a su casa, maldecía la hora en la que prometió comportarse bien. Aquello estaba siendo muy aburrido, y el aburrimiento le estaba matando. Necesitaba acción, quería acción, y si por tener a Kate de compañera no podía tenerla, tal vez había llegado la hora de cambiar de comisaria. O mejor aún, ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para comenzar a dar vida a su novela, así que tal vez había llegado la hora de desaparecer de la comisaria y encerrarse a escribir.

De momento aquella noche había decidido salir. El escritor tenía una cita. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no salía con una mujer. Y empezaba a estar algo "necesitado". Así que cuando recibió la llamada de la rubia que había conocido mientras investigaban el último caso, no se lo pensó.

-¿En serio vas a salir con esa mujer? – Lex observaba como su padre se colocaba la chaqueta.

-Sí, ¿te parece mal? – Preguntaba mientras se miraba en el espejo para ver cómo le quedaba la ropa- Siempre me dices que tengo que salir más, tener citas.

-Sí, pero – Lex se calló.

-Pero ¿qué? – Le preguntó Rick.

-Pues que – Ella se refería a salir con Kate no con una rubia, tetona, de bote, pero claro eso no se lo podía decir a su padre- no creo que sea tu tipo. Además ha sido sospechosa – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ha sido, pero se demostró que era inocente. Y qué significa que no es mi tipo, no sabía que tenía un tipo – Lex negaba.

-Da lo mismo, tienes razón. Diviértete – Le colocaba bien el cuello de la camisa- ¿Vendrás a dormir?

-Ya veremos, depende de cómo se de la noche – le contestó a su hija guiñándole un ojo y salió de la casa.

-Pues qué bien – Dijo Lex al tiempo que su padre cerraba la puerta.

Aquella misma noche, la detective había aceptado la propuesta de Lanie para salir a tomar algo. Después de cenar decidieron ir a tomar una copa a uno de los locales de moda de la ciudad. Kate hubiera preferido irse a casa, pero su amiga podía llegar a ser sumamente insistente.

-Bueno, ¿me vas a contar como te va con el escritor? – Directa como siempre la forense.

-A ¿qué te refieres? – Preguntó Kate haciendo como si no entendiese la pregunta.

-Vamos cariño, a lo sentimental, por supuesto – Decía sonriendo.

-Ya, pues no va – Tomaba su copa para dar un trago cuando vio a una pareja entrar en el local- Genial – Lanie siguió la dirección de la mirada de su amigo.

-La madre que le parió – Un poco alejados estaba Castle y su cita y justo en ese momento estaban comiéndose la boca- Pedazo beso que se están dando – Volvió la cabeza, clavando su mirada en su amiga. Kate tenía la mandíbula tensa, agarraba con una fuerza descomunal la copa- Relaja un poco la mano o romperás la copa – Le dijo acariciándole el brazo.

-Normal que no vaya, si se lía con la primera rubia de bote que le pone ojitos – El rostro de Kate estaba totalmente serio- Lanie creo que mejor me voy a casa. Mierda – Dijo cuando vio como la parejita se acercaba a su mesa.

-Vaya sorpresa – Dijo Castle al llegar hasta ellas- ¿Cómo estáis chicas? – Les preguntó con la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras su acompañante se colgaba de su brazo.

-Pues aquí tomando algo – Contestó Lanie ante el silencio de su amiga.

-Ya veo, bueno os dejamos, vamos a bailar un poco – Les guiñó un ojo y se fueron.

-Será idiota – Dijo Kate totalmente enfadada- Me voy – Se puso en pie.

-Kate, tranquila. No hace nada malo ¿no? – La mirada que le echó la detective hizo que Lanie tragase en seco- A ver, no estáis juntos, no sabe que estás interesada en él. No es un santo, o al menos eso es lo que decían las revistas europeas de él.

-No lo estás arreglando, no hace falta que me cuentes con todas las tías que se ha acostado en estos años – Kate comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del local.

Una vez fuera la forense le dio alcance- ¿Me vas a contar de una santa vez qué pasa? Sé que te gustaba hace años.

-Me besó, me acarició, sentí cómo me deseaba. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo volviéndome loca y de repente paró. Se separó de mí, recogió su ropa y salió de mi habitación. Me dijo que había sido un error, que eso no estaba bien, que no podía pasar – Kate lloraba mientras se lo contaba a su amiga- Que se había dejado llevar, pero que no sentía nada por mí. Y que no le parecía bien tener sexo por sexo conmigo, que era su amiga y que eso no se hace con las amigas.

- Cariño – Lanie se sentó al lado de su amiga y la abrazó.

-Y luego quedó conmigo, pensé que era para decirme que me quería y que sólo estaba asustado, pero no. Sólo me dijo que se iba. Que dejaba Nueva York. Que quería contármelo porque éramos amigos. Me repitió que lo de la otra noche había sido un calentón, que no significaba nada, que esperaba que no cambiase nuestra amistad. Que se había confundido por cómo le había tratado desde que su esposa murió – Kate se abrazaba a Lanie.

-¿Le creíste? – Kate levantó la cabeza y miró a Lanie.

- No, pero le dejé marchar. Su voz me decía una cosa, pero sus ojos me decían lo contrario. Sabía que sentía lo mismo que yo, pero estaba aterrado, le deje marchar porque creí que volvería a mí en poco tiempo – Se puso en pie – Pero no lo hizo. Lex me iba contando como era su vida en Paris, y me contaba sobre las novias de su padre. Así que empecé a creer que realmente él no sentía lo mismo. Y volví con Josh. El resto es historia.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora siento lo mismo que sentía entonces por él, le sigo amando. Y cuando miro sus ojos veo que él siente lo mismo, pero no da un paso. Sigue tratándome con si fuese sólo una amiga. Y ya ves que no ha desperdiciado el tiempo, está con la rubia esa – Lanie la miraba y negaba.

-Ya ¿y qué vas a hacer para solucionarlo? – Kate miró a su amiga y se mordió el labio - ¿Vas a dejar que esta vez también salga huyendo?

En el interior del local el escritor bailaba con la rubia, pero su cabeza estaba lejos de la pista de baile. Había visto el gesto de Kate al verle con esa mujer, estaba enfadada. Su cerebro le decía que tal vez ella aún sintiese algo por él y por eso no le había gustado verle con otra mujer. Pero en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos desde que él había regresado ella no le había dado ninguna muestra de que estuviese interesado en él.

-Ricky ¿nos vamos a mi casa? – Le preguntó su acompañante con voz sugerente. Él asintió.

A la mañana siguiente, Castle recibió una llamada de Kate, le citaba en su casa. Era algo extraño, normalmente quedaban o en la comisaria o en la escena del crimen.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa de la detective se encontró la puerta entornada, entró con algo de preocupación. Y si ¿había pasado algo y un delincuente estaba dentro? Pero cuando entró escuchó la voz de Kate.

-¿Eres tú Castle? Termino de salir de la ducha ya voy – Castle abrió los ojos, su cerebro se imaginó a Kate desnuda bajo el agua, y comenzó a sentir calor.

- Sí soy yo, te espero – Contestó. Notando como su voz había salido en forma de gallo.

Kate llegó al salón, llevaba un short y una camiseta de tirantes y el pelo estaba mojado, Castle no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo de su amiga con la vista.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Le preguntó divertida Kate y sumamente alagada por ver la reacción que causaba en él.

- Yo, bueno, verás, es que – Rick era totalmente incapaz de hablar con algo de coherencia. Kate comenzó a reír.

-¿Te apetece un café? Está recién hecho – Le preguntó sacando dos tazas y comenzando a servir el liquido aún humeante.

-¿Por qué me has hecho venir? – Preguntó Rick cuando finalmente sus neuronas volvieron a hacerle caso.

Kate dejó las tazas sobre la encimera y se giró. Tomó aire, sabía que había llegado la hora- Me prometiste que harías todo lo que yo te ordenase – Rick asintió- Que no cuestionarías nada de lo que te dijese – Rick volvió a asentir sin saber aún a dónde quería llegar Kate con aquello.

-Sí eso dije, y creo que lo estoy cumpliendo, pese a que con ello me aburra sobre manera – Kate sonrió sabía que era cierto que Rick se aburría. Se mordió el labio y comenzó a caminar acercándose al escritor.

- Bésame – dijo cuando llegó hasta él y apoyó sus manos en la cintura de Rick.

-¿Qué? – Rick la miraba totalmente sorprendido.

-Bésame – Repitió Kate pegando su cuerpo al del Rick- Prometiste no cuestionar mis órdenes.

-Kate, ¿qué pasa? – Rick apoyó sus manos sobre las de la detective.

-Nada, sólo quiero que me beses. Y quiero que lo hagas ya. Y es una orden y como prometiste cumplir mis órdenes no puedes negarte – Vale era infantil no que estaba haciendo pero fue la única cosa que se le había ocurrido para logar que él la besase.

-Kate, en serio, no me gusta este juego – Rick alejó un poco a Kate.

-¿Quién dice que sea un juego? – Le dijo comenzando a enfadarse.

-¿Esto es porque me viste anoche con una mujer? – Kate se fue acercando nuevamente.

-Quiero que me beses. Quiero besarte – Dijo posando sus labios sobre los de él, sintiendo como con ese simple roce sus piernas flojeaban. Rick tardó un poco en reaccionar y cuando Kate ya estaba por darse por vencida y separarse de aquella boca sintió como él comenzaba a responder al beso.

-Kate – dijo suspirando él cuando se separaron para poder respirar.

-Ahora dime que no sientes nada por mí. Dime que sólo somos amigos. Dime que estamos confundiendo lo que sentimos – Dijo Kate con sus ojos clavados en los de él.

-Kate, lo siento. Siento todo lo que pasó aquel día, pero no estaba preparado – Mientras decía eso acariciaba con suma ternura el rostro de la detective.

-Dime que no estaba loca por creer que tú también me amabas – Los ojos de ambos comenzaban a estar brillantes por la emoción.

-No estaba enamorado de ti – Kate sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir al escuchar aquello- Aún lo estoy – Y ahí sintió que comenzaba a latir con fuerza nuevamente- Te quiero Kate y siento todo el tiempo que hemos perdido. Pero si hace diez años lo hubiéramos intentado – Guardó silencio.

-Habría sido un fracaso, estabas demasiado roto – Rick asintió- Como vuelvas a salir con otra mujer te mataré – Le dijo escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del escritor.

-No lo haré – Contestó con seguridad abrazando a Kate- ¿Esto significa que estamos juntos?

-¿Tú qué quieres? – Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él aceptase tener una relación.

-Estoy muerto de miedo, pero quiero arriesgarme, quiero ser feliz y que tú también lo seas. Quiero que estemos juntos – Y al escuchar eso Kate se lanzó a la boca de su escritor.

-Bien, porque yo quiero lo mismo – Dijo ella antes de comenzar a besarlo.


End file.
